Colisión dorada
by Solefald
Summary: (Clásico y Omega) ¡SPOILERS OMEGA! Situado en Omegaverso. Luego de la última batalla entre dioses, Athena considerará lanzarse de un barranco cuando tenga que lidiar no sólo con una, sino que con dos generaciones de caballeros dorados. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los anteriores caballeros al ver a sus sucesores? Peor aún, ¡¿cómo convivirán entre ellos!
1. No entiendo lo que pasa aquí

**Summary:** (Clásico y Omega) Situado en el Omegaverso. Luego de la última batalla entre dioses, Athena no entiende nada de lo que sucede. Tanto así que considerará lanzarse de un barranco cuando tenga que lidiar no solo con una, sino que con dos generaciones de caballeros dorados. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los caballeros del siglo XX al ver a sus sucesores? Peor aún, ¡¿cómo convivirán entre ellos?! ¡HUMOR al cuadrado!

**Nota de Solefald:** En serio, no sé aún qué alucinógeno provocó esta historia (seguramente de lo mismo a lo que le hace TOEI en sus fases de producción). Y bueno, tenía esta idea en mente desde hace mucho y quise al fin plasmarla. Ahora, pido en primer lugar, que se tomen esto como lo que es: UN FIC DE HUMOR. Habrá humor y escenas fumadas con el propósito de RE-ÍR-SE. Nos reímos de todo y de todos, así que… ¡vamos a pasarla bien!

**Advertencias:** Um… bueno, este capítulo es introductorio. ¿Decir que los/as dorados/as de Omega estarán acá es una advertencia? Tómenlo así si quieren xD Algunas malas palabras, pero no quiero excederme en eso. Y bueno, como dije antes, en este capítulo sólo ordenaremos el universo con que trataremos de aquí en adelante. Ah, sí. Otra cosa, como cualquier otro fic de humor en Saint Seiya, los personajes están OC o exagerados en algunas de sus cualidades (todo con el fin de provocar risa, por supuesto :D ).

**IMPORTANTE:** esto contiene algunos spoilers de la serie Omega en la Saga de Palas, pero no muchos porque esto será tan caótico que espero no tocar mucho las líneas argumentales tanto de Omega como del clásico.

**MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LO ANTERIOR:** Si ves en algún sitio esta historia o alguna sospechosamente similar a esta, entonces estás frente a un **PLAGIO**. Si quieres compartir el link de este fic o algo por el estilo, **DEBES** comunicarte conmigo a través de un mensaje y contarme de qué se trata lo que quieres hacer y, cuando YO MISMA de la autorización, no habrá ningún problema.

Combatamos el **plagio** –que no es lo mismo que **influencia**- amigas y amigos, es el cáncer de cualquier sitio de Fanfics y sobre todo, de la creatividad y el arte. :D

**OJO: **la imagen de portada por supuesto que no es de mi propiedad. La saqué de San Google al buscar "explosión de estrella". Y añadiendo una horrible edición de mí parte xD

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya (clásico y Omega) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation respectivamente. Hago esto sólo para plasmar mi locura y pasar un buen rato escribiendo y nunca con un fin lucrativo.

Si SSO fuese mío, habría carbonizado de inmediato las "cortinas" de la armadura de las gemelas.

Ahora sí, comienza el "Shoz", ¡Que disfruten de la lectura!

**COLISIÓN DORADA**

**Capítulo 1:** No entiendo lo que pasa aquí

Se suponía que ella era la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra justa pero… simplemente no entendía ni rayos de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar.

El Santuario. SU Santuario. El Santuario de Athena, _dah_.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, suspiró nuevamente, masajeó por enésima vez sus sienes y de paso agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, rogando a algún otro dios compasivo que la convenciera de que eso era sólo un mal sueño.

Volvió a abrir los ojos… y… nop, aún seguían ahí. La –ahora completa- orden dorada ateniense del Siglo XXI.

**¡¿Pero cómo diablos?! **

"_Claro Saori, pensaste que ese día sería uno más en tu –por ahora- tranquila vida"_

Era una –hasta ese momento- normal mañana en el Santuario, donde la diosa pelimorada inspeccionaba la reconstrucción del Santuario y la orden de Santos. Los únicos que la acompañaban en esas labores eran los Santos dorados que sobrevivieron a la última guerra Santa con Palas (¿o Saturno?), ocurriendo algo muy extraño. Terminado el combate, los caballeros dorados leales a la diosa, que habían perecido… resucitaron. ¡Sí! Como por arte de magia. Quizás alguna alma divina piadosa quiso ofrecerle a Athena una pequeña compensación por toda la lucha librada y las vidas sacrificadas, pero aún así no dejó de sorprenderse.

En fin, estaba en eso la diosa de la sabiduría cuando de repente percibió un enorme cosmos y una gran explosión se escuchó desde la sala del Patriarca. Como pudo se apresuró a ver qué había sucedido en el recinto junto a sus caballeros dorados sobrevivientes, y al llegar lo que vio fue…

Ay no… Por ella misma… no… ¡no podía creerlo!

Su mandíbula casi llegó al piso cuando divisó a unos cuerpos en el suelo que poco a poco fueron incorporándose: los caballeros de la orden dorada del siglo XXI que habían muerto en las previas guerras santas. Desde ahí su mente se nubló, tratando siquiera de comprender cómo había pasado tal acto en contra de la naturaleza. Los caballeros dorados "vivos" que la acompañaban tampoco daban crédito a lo que veían, cuando sus antiguos compañeros de orden se levantaron y los observaban con la misma expresión de incredulidad. Y así habían permanecido por un par de minutos. Nadie podía decir algo de la impresión. Ni siquiera la diosa Athena, divinidad de la sabiduría, tenía alguna explicación para esto.

Luego de otros cuantos minutos de tortuoso silencio, por fin alguien más hizo _algo_. El primero en acercarse a la diosa pelimorada fue su más fiel caballero de toda la vida. El santo de Sagitario se acercó con cautela al ver cómo Saori Kido estaba a un paso de colapsar de la impresión por verlos a todos reunidos nuevamente. Todos sus Santos dorados que hace poco estaban… _**¡muertos!**_

**- **Sao- Athena, -Se corrigió rápidamente para que luego sus compañeros no le hicieran más chistes sobre su trato hacia la diosa- te ves algo pálida…- _¿más pálida aún?_ Pensaron los demás presentes - ¿Te ocurre algo?

Saori se golpeó la frente mentalmente mientras aguantaba las ganas de desahogar su frustración con el –a veces idiota- caballero de Peg—Sagitario. Antes de decirle de la forma más amable posible que era un tonto al no darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, alguien más contestó por ella.

- No creo que algo le preocupe a Athena, Seiya. – habló en su tono sarcástico el toro dorado – Creo que es sólo el hecho de que… ¡ELLOS ESTÁN VIVOS POR ALGUNA MISTERIOSA E INEXPLICABLE RAZÓN! – Bramó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones apuntando con un dedo al grupo de los "revividos", quienes lo observaron algo molestos.

- ¡Óyeme tú _becerrito_! A mí no me vienes a gritar ni a apuntar con ese dedo de salchicha, ¿me oíste? – Alegó Schiller. El resto daba por segura la –segunda- muerte del cangrejo, gracias a que mencionó la _palabra mágica_ para Harbinger.

_Tres… dos… uno…_

- ¿Becerrito?... ¡¿BECERRITO?! - Se apresuró a ahorcar a Schiller, dispuesto a romperle el cuello al primer intento - ¡Estás frito cangrejo! ¡Te romperé los huesos y tendrás un boleto de vuelta gratuito al Hades! – Gritó el toro, totalmente fuera de control.

- ¡Ya basta Harbinger! – Gritaba Kiki sorprendiendo a varios al verlo algo más enfadado de lo que mostraba en ocasiones. Al carnero dorado lo intentaban ayudar los caballeros de libra y el mismo Seiya. Pero incluso siendo varios caballeros no lograban separar las toscas manos de Tauro del –medio- quebrado cuello de Cáncer.

- Harbinger no sabe aún cómo comportarse frente a Athena. Iré a ayudar. – Antes de moverse, la gemela menor fue detenida por su hermana, quien sonreía con picardía. – Paradox, ¿qué es lo que haces?

- Eres una aguafiestas como siempre, hermanita - La mayor pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Integra en un gesto de "invitarla a apreciar el paisaje" – Hace rato que quería ver a Harbinger partiéndole el cuello a alguien y si Schiller se ofreció como voluntario, ¿quiénes somos para detenerlos? – Comentó con un falso tono de voz dramático. La santa dorada de Géminis sólo movió la cabeza con resignación al escuchar las locuras de su gemela.

Y como ellas, los demás santos sólo se quedaron observando, hasta que…

_**¡BAS-TA!**_

El torito se volvió un becerrito (pero no se lo digan, ¿sí?) al escuchar la fuerte voz de la diosa a la que, a regañadientes, le debía lealtad. Soltó al caballero de Cáncer, haciendo que este cayera abruptamente al suelo y respirara agitadamente. Schiller comenzó a toser fuertemente y se masajeó el cuello para volver a colocar todo en su lugar. Luego de eso y percatarse de que el caballero de Tauro lo había ahorcado con sus manos, comenzó a "limpiarse" el cuello como si Harbinger tuviese alguna clase de plaga. Saori por su parte no estaba para aguantar más espectáculos, así que debía tomar las riendas del asunto.

- ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Estamos en una situación descabellada! Han revivido caballeros que se creían muertos y/o en otros planetas - Amor de Piscis rió levemente ante la mención- ¡y ustedes sólo se pelean por estupideces! – Esto sí que era extraño, la siempre calmada y amable diosa Athena estaba peor que cierta gemela con bruscos cambios de humor. La mayoría llegó a retroceder un paso ante la expresión furiosa de la mujer de cabello morado. Algunos incluso apostaron que el color de su pelo cambiaría en cualquier minuto.

- ¿Y qué quieres, que nos quedemos perplejos por siempre? – Comentó secamente el santo de Piscis, quien miraba con desdén a la diosa- No exageres, ya estamos aquí vivos y tenemos que aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que, algunos como yo, hemos merecido – acabó añadiendo una suave risa. Y claro, sólo él consideró gracioso su comentario, ya que sus compañeros sentían una ira desbordante hacia el pecezuelo.

- Pez de agua puerca, ¡no le faltes el respeto a Athena! – Gritó Seiya, quien se descontroló al ver cómo "maltrataban" a su persona más preciada y se contuvo de romperle la cara a golpes. Apoyando a Sagitario, Genbu, Shiryu, Kiki e Integra mataban con la mirada a Amor, hasta que otro dorado quiso interceder.

- A-Athena, no le haga caso a este inepto cabeza de cepillo, como su superior le reprenderé en seguida. – Ionia de capricornio por fin había hablado después de todo ese rato, solo para calmar los ánimos y no provocarle una úlcera a su adorada divinidad.

- ¡¿Qué superior ni qué rayos?! - Alegó Amor. - Por como te ves ahora, es a mí a quien debes respeto, ¡no-tan-viejo-lastre!

Y si, evidentemente el Santo de Piscis tenía razón. Ionia había cambiado notoriamente de apariencia gracias a su técnica secreta y había quedado con un cuerpo que aparentaba unos treinta y algos. BASTANTE menos de su anterior forma. Y por eso varios dorados se quedaron mirándolo asombrados justo después de que el alto hombre reviviera. A pesar de la evidencia, el Santo de Capricornio no hacía caso de los comentarios del joven rubio, pensando que seguía igual de viejo que antes.

- ¡Jovenzuelo irrespetuoso! ¡Yo, Ionia de Capricornio, caballero dorado que ha pasado por varias generaciones y guerras santas no merezco este trato y…! – Así siguió por un buen rato como un abuelo contando sus proezas de cuando iba a la guerra. El resto de los dorados lo ignoraron y no podían entender lo terco que era el ya-no-tan-viejo Capricornio. Todo el mundo seguía hablando entre sí mientras la diosa de la Sabiduría (y pronto "de la locura" si esto no se solucionaba de algún modo…) trataba nuevamente de calmarse y de arreglar este enorme lío que se formaba entre su orden dorada.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Amor – Murmuró la siempre calmada voz de Fudo de Virgo. Todos los demás callaron de inmediato y se quedaron viéndolo como si fuese un extraterrestre, incluso el propio Amor.

- ¿Entonces crees que merece haber resucitado? – Preguntó Shiryu.

- No, para nada. Es más, aún no entiendo cómo pudo llegar acá desde Marte. – La mayoría asintió con un _"tiene razón"_, e incluso el caballero de Sagitario se preguntaba cómo es que **ellos **habían vuelto desde Marte hacia la Tierra cuando la batalla había terminado. Al ver que gran parte de sus compañeros estaban enfrascados en explicar lo inexplicable, el Santo de la Virgen retomó lo que estaba planteando - Quiero decir, Amor tiene razón en que no debemos estar preguntándonos qué sucedió para que ellos revivieran y estuviesen de vuelta. Opino que lo más importante ahora es preguntarles… qué es lo que harán ahora.

Silencio. Sólo ese maldito e infernal silencio de nuevo. Saori agradeció mentalmente al peliverde por su atinada reflexión, ya que ahora de una vez se solucionaría el embrollo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? – Preguntó directamente Genbu - No creo que sea atacar a Athena – miró directamente a Amor, Schiller y Mycenae. No se preocupó por Ionia y Sonia de Escorpión (¡Sí! ¡Ella estaba ahí también!) porque a) el primero era el fan número dos de Athena (el primero era el burro con alas mayor) y b) la segunda desde que revivió y se incorporó ha estado mirando el suelo por más de media hora – porque serían aplastados antes de siquiera moverse. – Amor y Schiller miraron con disgusto al más joven Santo de la Balanza.

Athena sólo suspiró por enésima vez y haciendo caso a las palabras del último aprendiz de Dohko se acercó con calma a los caballeros revividos. Al primero a quien se dirigió fue al –ahora joven- caballero de Capricornio.

- Ionia, dime. ¿Aceptarías servir a la orden nuevamente?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –

Los demás santos dorados exclamaron quedando boquiabiertos, ¡¿ATHENA QUÉ?! Le estaba ofreciendo el puesto de Santo nuevamente a un traidor! ¡A quien secundó en gran parte los planes de Marte! Paradox fue la única que no se sorprendió, ya era costumbre de Saori el de perdonar a sus más grandes traidores (incluida ella en su momento).

- Ya está, Athena realmente se volvió loca – murmuró Harbinger. Kiki lo calló con un leve codazo en las costillas, aunque aún no podía dejar de estar con la boca abierta por la impresión.

Ionia, después de salir del shock de oír a su adorada diosa ser tan benevolente con él por segunda vez, la miró con ojos brillantes y su mentón tiritaba de tanta emoción. Sólo atinó a inclinarse ante la diosa y responder con la voz algo quebrada.

- ¡Oh! **mi** diosa Athena – ante la mención de _mi_ _diosa_, un enfadado Seiya se dejaba ver - No puedo creer cuánta bondad posee para perdonar a un viejo idiota bueno para nada como yo – A estas alturas ya le salían unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras el resto de los presentes veían la escena con algo de vergüenza ajena – No sé si merezca tanta compasión de un ser tan magnífico y celestial – El antiguo pegaso ya estaba hecho furia al notársele unas cuantas venitas en la frente por la cantidad de cursilerías que decía el vie—¡ah! Cierto que ya no es viejo. Bueno, algo-más-joven Ionia.

- No es para tanto Ionia – decía Saori sonriendo nerviosamente, tanto halago la perturbaba un poco – si te lo pregunto es porque te tengo permitido volver. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas?

- ¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡Lo que sea para estar de vuelta a vuestro servicio! – Chilló el hombre con desbordante emoción. Los demás dorados observaban bastante extrañados la escena. Parecía como si Athena le hubiese propuesto matrimonio a Capricornio y este aceptara. Bizarro en todos los niveles.

- ¡Saori! - Exclamó finalmente Seiya en un intento demasiado obvio por llamar su atención, Shiryu a su lado se golpeó la frente al ver que su amigo –nuevamente- había perdido los cabales y más encima, por celos – Es decir, ¡Athena! – carraspeó nerviosamente - ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Ellos se aliaron con Marte, corrompieron el Santuario, me encerraron por trece años, te secuestraron y te hicieron pasar por mucho sufrimiento. ¿Cómo es posible que les ofrezcas volver? – Preguntó con desespero.

- Tranquilo Seiya, sé lo que hago. No creo que intenten atacarme o invadir el Santuario, ¿o si? – Los caballeros de Cáncer, Piscis, Leo y Escorpión miraron hacia un lado. – Tú qué dices, ¿Mycenae? – El fortachón se quedó pasmado al ver cómo la diosa se dirigía a él.

- Yo… em… yo… - Las palabras no le salían de la boca y a lo único que atinó fue a inclinarse ante la divinidad – Athena, por favor. Yo sólo seguía un ideal que creía correcto, pero me equivoqué rotundamente. Si merezco un castigo, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo. – El fuerte león mantenía la mirada en el suelo, sintiéndose indigno de mirar a los verdes ojos de Saori.

- No se trata de eso – Dijo suavemente la pelimorada, al mismo tiempo que con una leve sonrisa posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Mycenae, y este sorprendido levantó la mirada – Te doy la oportunidad de que seas parte de la orden dorada, para que veas si este camino es algo que consideres apropiado.

- Athena… muchas gracias. – Respondió finalmente, con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

- Aish, tanta gente sensible hace que me dé urticaria – Murmuró Amor de Piscis, quien estaba bastante incómodo con la exagerada emotividad de sus compañeros de armas. El pececillo ni siquiera se percató de que el santo de Leo a sus espaldas, visiblemente enojado, hizo un ademán por tomarle del cuello y terminar el espectáculo que Harbinger no había podido concluir con Schiller. Si no es por la mismísima Saori quien lo detiene, ya habría uno de vuelta al otro mundo. La diosa aprovechó la interrupción del Santo de la última casa para saber qué era lo que él quería hacer.

- Bueno, veo que tú deseas retirarte, ¿no es así, Amor? – Los demás –e incluso Piscis- la miraron extrañados, ¿Athena lo estaba echando? La creían capaz, pero del dicho al hecho…

- Por supuesto, no tengo nada productivo que hacer por aquí. -

- Me parece bien. Haré que desalojen totalmente la casa de Piscis y subastaré ese enorme sofá de cuero burdeos y madera de caoba con terminaciones de gamuza fina. Estoy segura que nos darán una generosa cantidad por él y por la decoración de mármol con forma de almeja gigante, ¿No crees? – Decía tranquilamente la pelimorada ante la cara de Piscis que se deformaba con la sola mención de su querido y genial sofá.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Escuchó bien? Esa diosa atrevida quería vender el mueble más valioso para el Santo de la última casa. Oh no, ¡claro que no!Amor pensaba a toda máquina, buscando la forma de quedarse en el Santuario para matar el tiempo e impedir que alguien tomara su preciado sofá, pero esa razón no le parecía una motivación suficiente…

Aguarden un momento…

A no seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…

El Caballero de Piscis hizo una mueca socarrona y río suavemente antes de enfrentar a Athena con todo su característico desplante.

- ¿Quieres deshacerte de **mi** sofá? Ni muerto, primero me mandas a Marte de nuevo antes de que te deje hacer lo que quieras con mi fabuloso artículo del hogar.- Saori sonreía internamente, sintiendo que engañar al chico rubio era muchísimo más fácil de lo que creía – Por ende, me quedaré en este cuchitril. Al menos mi casa es la con mejor estilo y nadie, repito, nadie más que yo puede ser dueño de ese genial sofá. – El resto no entendía nada, Amor de Piscis, ese sanguinario ser que atacó a traición a Mycenae y le causó la muerte, se unía a la orden dorada ateniense por un… ¿sofá?

**¡¿Por un sofá?!**

Por la mismísima Athena…

- Además, no quiero perderme de las _maravillas_ que este Santuario puede ofrecerme, – Agregó mientras apoyaba su mentón en una mano como si estuviese modelando y pensaba justamente en una _**joven Santa**_ con unas largas, laaaargas y hermosas piernas – hermosas piern- _maravillas_. – Corrigió rápidamente ante algunas miradas de recelo. - Eso. Ya tienes a un Santo de Piscis, querida. – Finalizó haciendo una cínica reverencia a la diosa. _Bueno, con eso me basta_, pensó Saori.

- Increíble –rió Paradox, mientras que a su hermana le daba un tic nervioso en uno de sus azules ojos, al ver esa expresión de depravado que por instantes pudo apreciar en el rubio– y a mí me tachan de loca.

- Lo tuyo también es un hecho hermana, no trates de zafarte de ello. –murmuró la geminiana sin verla directamente.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Inmediatamente los cabellos celestes de la gemela mayor se oscurecieron, para que Integra rodara los ojos y adoptara una pose defensiva ante el próximo ataque de ira de la parte "odiosa" de su hermana.

- Ya niñas, basta. Tengo que seguir con estas "entrevistas". – Con solo oír a Saori, Paradox se calmó y sus cabellos volvieron a la normalidad. Sólo murmuró un "me las pagarás", mientras que su gemela se comportó ante el regaño de Saori. Esta última se dirigió a continuación al caballero de Cáncer - Schiller, ¿también quieres retirarte?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Esta vez, incluso la diosa se sorprendió con la escueta respuesta del joven pelirosa. - ¡¿Quién cuidará a mis adorados muertos vivientes?! – Los otros caballeros dorados, junto a Saori, se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano al mismo tiempo. Pero Schiller aún no había terminado su justificación – Además, mi casa debe estar hecha un chiquero, ¡necesito asearla cuanto antes! – Agregó, limpiándose nerviosamente la mano con un pañuelo sacado de quién-sabe-dónde. Hasta ese punto, Saori Kido comenzaba **realmente** a dudar si era buena idea que estos caballeros se quedaran en el Santuario.

Bah, qué exagerada.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

- Muy bien… entonces, ¿quién nos falta? - Las miradas de los dorados se posaron sobre una joven pelirosa que **AÚN** seguía mirando lo interesante que podía tener el piso de mármol. – Sonia – Llamó la diosa – Sonia… - Repitió y viendo que no daba resultado… - ¡SONIA!

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa, Athena? – Preguntó visiblemente nerviosa y distraída a la vez.

- Quería preguntarte qué es lo que harás ahora, pero no olvides que te ofrezco ser parte de la orden dorada de nuevo. ¿Qué dices?

- Athena, – Comenzó diciendo Sonia - soy la hija de Marte. Fui quien cooperó en gran parte de la Tercera Guerra Santa contra ti y tus caballeros. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me integre a tus filas después de todo lo que he hecho? – Preguntó con visible dolor en su voz y sus ojos. Los demás dorados callaron inmediatamente, y algunos agacharon la cabeza sintiendo empatía por la Santa dorada de Escorpión. Saori sonrió con ternura, recordando a cierta geminiana que dijo algo parecido cuando le ofreció volver a sus filas. La pelimorada se acercó y comenzó una lenta y amable caricia en el cabello de Sonia. La joven se paralizó ante la presencia y el cosmos tan amable de la diosa, sintiéndose tan aceptada como nunca antes lo había sentido. Ni siquiera en su propia familia había sentido un recibimiento de tal forma.

- Toma esto como una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Eres muy joven y necesitas continuar tu camino. –Observó sonriente a los ojos jade de la pelirosa – Además, piensa que no estás sola, sino que me tienes a mí y a tus compañeros de orden. – Sonia miró algo incrédula a los demás caballeros dorados, algunos le sonreían honestamente, mientras que otros la miraban con seriedad (como Mycenae). – Solo inténtalo por un tiempo y dime qué piensas. No obligaré a nadie a quedarse.

Sonia bajó sus verdes ojos al suelo (¡**OTRA VEZ**!) meditando la propuesta de Saori por unos segundos. Cuando ya había pasado medio minuto, levantó su rostro e hizo contacto visual con la diosa de la sabiduría.

- E-esta bien… Athena… – Titubeó un poco al hablar, pero su mirada se mostraba decidida – me quedaré en el Santuario. – Al terminar de responder, la pelimorada ya estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Muy bien, pues ya estamos listos. ¡La orden dorada ateniense del siglo XXI está completa! – Dijo levantando un poco la voz, mostrando su alegría por este reencuentro.

- Uh… Athena… espera un momento… algo no deja de molestarme… - Dijo Genbu, quedándose en silencio por algunos segundos – ¿No creen que se nos está olvidando alguien? – Dicha esa pregunta, los demás dorados empezaron a mirarse entre sí. Athena también miraba extrañada al joven de cabellos anaranjados.

- Mm… puede ser... – Murmuró Seiya y luego comenzó a "pasar lista" apuntando a los que nombraba por su signo – A ver… Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acua—¡ACUARIO! – Terminó remarcando al signo faltante en las filas de la orden dorada. Amor de Piscis miró a los demás negando lentamente con la cabeza y pensando que eran una bola de idiotas, ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Desde que se levantó y miró a su alrededor se había percatado de que faltaba Tokisada.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde está el elfo loco con ganas de convertirse en el rey del tiempo o algo así? –Dijo Harbinger.

- Ni idea, tampoco puedo percibir su cosmos cerca de aquí. – Agregó el inamovible caballero de Virgo.

- No importa. Dejémoslo, será lo más conveniente. – Dijo Genbu con un poco de desdén. Nunca le había caído muy bien el antes caballero de plata.

- No podemos dejar esto así, necesitamos un caballero de Acuario. – Apuntó Integra al ver cómo le restaban importancia al hecho de dejar vacante la armadura de la penúltima casa.

- ¿Alguien piensa en un buen candidato? – Preguntó desinteresadamente Schiller. En realidad lo quería decir más como una broma, pero su cara cambió al ver los rostros brillantes de Seiya, Shiryu, Kiki y la mismísima Saori.

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo sé de alguien! – Respondió entusiasmado el anterior Pegaso, levantando la mano como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta en el salón de clases. Los demás caballeros que seguían con miradas confundidas, le prestaron atención al llamado "Santo más leal a Athena". - ¿Recuerdan a Hyoga? ¿El caballero de Cisne? – Preguntó mirando fijamente a Integra, Harbinger y Fudo. Los tres asintieron al recordar al rubio y "frío" caballero legendario, durante el combate contra Pallas. – Él fue entrenado por Camus, el anterior caballero dorado de Acuario, ¡y cuando los combates se han tornado casi imposibles de vencer, ha podido ocupar la armadura de su maestro! – Contaba emocionado. Los dorados restantes le prestaban atención a Seiya, aunque no entendían muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Solo Genbu había escuchado antes de Hyoga gracias a su condiscípulo. – Honestamente, no creo que haya alguien más capacitado para portar la armadura de Acuario. ¿Qué dices Athena? – Preguntó con ojos muy brillantes, como cachorrito mojado y hambriento. Un gesto al que Saori solo respondió con un disimulado sonrojo, pero manteniendo su voz firme.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Hyoga tiene lo que necesita un buen caballero dorado y todo su historial lo avala. – Respondió mirando a todos los dorados presentes, algunos asentían dando su aprobación a la propuesta del caballero de Sagitario. – Entonces, está decidido. Proclamo a Hyoga como caballero dorado de Acuario. – Concluyó sonriente.

- ¡SI! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Seiya y Shiryu, chocando palmas.

- Ahora es momento de que vayan a sus casas y se acomoden, llamaré a Hyoga inmediatamente para nombrarlo oficialmente caballero de Acuario. – Finalizó Athena.

- ¡Momentito Athena! Tenemos un gran problema aquí. – Interrumpió Paradox señalándose a sí misma y a su hermana gemela.

- Es cierto. Yo soy la verdadera Santa de Géminis, ¿dónde dormirá mi hermana? – Agregó con tranquilidad la gemela de ojos azules, solo para provocar la furia de la gemela de ojos violetas.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿**TÚ** ME ESTÁS ECHANDO DE GÉMINIS?! ¡_Pan integral_, te mandaré a otra dimensión! – La gemela menor jamás perdía los cabales, pero ese _nombre _había colmado su paciencia, más aún viendo que algunos de sus compañeros se reían del apodo con que su hermana la había llamado.

- ¿_Pan integral_? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Eso es lo más cómico e hiriente que se te puede ocurrir? ¡_Para-loca_! – Respondió muy enojada, sintiendo cómo su cabeza se calentaba por las idioteces de su gemela. La mayor se enfureció aún más, volviendo a oscurecer sus cabellos. Ambas al mismo tiempo comenzaban a acumular cosmos en sus manos y solo Athena podía saber lo que ocurriría si las geminianas empezaban a pelear en serio.

- ¡Pelea! ¡pelea! ¡pelea! – Comenzaban a gritar sospechosamente emocionados algunos machos—ejem, es decir, caballeros dorados. Ionia y Mycenae eran la excepción, siendo este último quien viese a sus compañeros algo avergonzado.

- Hombres… - Susurró Sonia de Escorpión.

- Este sí que es un _show_ para no perderse. – Dijo sonriente Harbinger, lamentando no tener una cámara de video. Las gemelas estaban a punto de lanzarse explosiones y ultimaciones cuando…

- ¡**YAAAAA BASTA**! – Gritó por segunda vez la diosa de la sabiduría (¡Já! ¡Sí claro!). Evitando que las chicas de cabello celeste cometieran fratricidio una contra la otra. – Ambas se formaron nerviosamente, tan quietas como estatuas. – Paradox, Integra. – Comenzó, haciéndolas sentir como niñitas que iban a ser castigadas por sus travesuras. – Quiero que les quede algo muy claro: AMBAS son caballeros femeninos dorados de Géminis. Por lo tanto, AMBAS vivirán en la tercera casa. – En ese momento, las dos abrieron la boca intentando protestar, pero la severa mirada de Saori las mantuvo calladas. - Sin peros. Vivirán juntas, como hermanas. Y si sé de alguna que intenta sacar de la casa a la otra, tendrán un castigo con el que el mismo Hades podría sentirse avergonzado. – Amenazó. Los caballeros "malos" que habían resucitado hace poco estaban un poco extrañados. Ionia sobretodo, quien asustado pensaba: _¿Es esa mi esplendorosa, gentil y amable diosa Athena? _Mejor no hacerla enojar, Ionia. Te lo aconsejo.

- Será mejor que le hagan caso. – Susurró Seiya con la cabeza gacha. Sabía lo que era enfrentarse a los regaños de Saori.

- ¿Han entendido? – preguntó la pelimorada.

- ¡S-Sí Athena! – Respondieron las gemelas al unísono. _No me copies_ – _no te estoy copiando boba_ - _¿A quién le dices boba? Idiota. – Será mejor que te calles, porque si no… - _Murmuraban las gemelas regañándose una a la otra.

- Bueno, si Athena decidió eso con las gemelas, creo que será algo parecido con nosotros, ¿verdad Shiryu? –Mencionó el más joven caballero de Libra, mirando a su pelinegro condiscípulo.

- No. –

- Si lo sabía, entonces tendremos que compartir la cas- ¿AH? – Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar el peli naranja. Asustado en parte por haber hecho algo que enojase a su "hermano mayor". Los demás dorados alzaron una ceja. Excepto Paradox claro, que estaba casi que se echaba a llorar. Esa respuesta sí que no se la habían esperado de parte del antiguo caballero de Dragón.

- Este… Shiryu, ¿tienes algún problema por compartir tus deberes con Genbu? – Preguntó asombrada Saori,

- Claro que no. – Genbu suspiró aliviado. – Pero debo regresar a Rozan… a… cuidar el… sello de Athena… o algo así. – Murmuró demostrando que lo que decía era una simple excusa.

- Pero Shiryu, no creo que sea correcto que dejes tu trabajo como de caballero de Libra… - Murmuró Seiya quien no entendía la abrupta decisión de su amigo. El antiguo Dragón rodó los ojos y decidió ser sincero sobre su decisión adoptando una pose _muy_ seria.

- ¿Y tú pretendes que me quede aquí? No. – Cuando alzó la voz, varios retrocedieron un paso visiblemente sorprendidos – Tengo a mi mujer y a mi hijo en Rozan, me pasé trece años sin los cinco sentidos y, cuando los recuperé, no pasó un año y tuve que entrar de nuevo al campo de batalla. No vi a mi hijo crecer, ni convertirse en el caballero de Dragón y es un alivio saber que Shunrei no se volvió loca por mi "ausencia". Yo soy caballero de Athena, pero también soy un ser humano. – Shiryu hablaba a toda velocidad, dejando a los presentes anonadados por su reacción tan… poco… _Shiryu_.

- Cielos… me ruborizo de solo verlo tan… agresivo… - Comentó muy bajito Paradox, solo para que Integra la mirara incrédula queriendo decirle _"¿Otra vez con lo del Señor Shiryu?"_. La gemela mayor se sonrojaba y abanicaba con una mano por la… _emoción_.

- E-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Shiryu, estás en todo tu derecho… y-yo respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes.- Murmuraba un poquitín nerviosa Athena. Hace años que no lo veía molesto de esa forma. El pelinegro sonrió amablemente al ver la expresión confusa (y un poco asustada) de la diosa, así que decidió explicarse mejor y dejar en claro las cosas.

- Athena, no te preocupes. No es que deje el puesto de Santo de Libra, es solo que… creo necesario volver para aprovechar el máximo de tiempo con mi familia. Además, estoy seguro de que Genbu se hará cargo perfectamente de todo. – El aludido bajaba la cabeza algo conmovido por las palabras de su "hermano", aunque por otra parte…

- Espera… no es para dejarme haciendo todo el trabajo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el joven Libra mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

- Nooo, como crees. Vendré a darme una vuelta por aquí pronto. Y Ryuho también, estoy seguro que querrá verte. – Genbu lo miró de soslayo y finalmente sonrió, dándole un firme apretón de manos. Shiryu también mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Al fin, todos los Santos tenían sus asuntos en orden. ¡HURRA!

- Bueno, creo que ya nos podemos retirar a nuestras casas, ¿no? Es decir, tengo mucho que hacer en mi fabulosa morada y redecorar un poco para que esté de nuevo a mi nivel. – Dijo el Santo de la última casa, algo cansado de todo ese tiempo de pláticas aburridas para él.

- Es cierto. Ya quiero hacer una limpieza profunda. Mi casa debe estar llena de bacterias y tendré que comprar artículos de limpieza, ¡ahora mismo! – alegó Schiller.

- Hablando de eso, debo ir a Rodorio a comprar comestibles y arreglar una habitación para Raki… - Murmuró el reparador de armaduras, anotando mentalmente sus próximos deberes. – Fudo, ¿me acompañas? – Preguntó de forma causal.

- Eso implicaría moverme mucho. – Respondió apaciblemente. Kiki sintió extraños deseos de moverlo a patadas. Mantuvo la calma a pesar de haber mascullado algo sobre el Santo de la virgen.

- Vamos pelo de césped, ya te has movido hasta aquí, bajar las doce casas no será un gran problema. – Dijo Harbinger dándole un –según él- leve manotazo en la espalda a Fudo, quien casi pierde el equilibrio y aterriza de boca en el suelo. Virgo decidió que por el momento no era apropiado mostrar su rostro "temible".

- Athena, ¿podrías conseguir otra cama para nuestra casa? No creo que estemos muy cómodas durmiendo juntas en una cama individual. – Dijo la gemela menor. Saori asintió y les aseguró que se encargaría de ello.

Los Santos dorados organizaban sus deberes y cómo acomodarse en los lugares que ahora debían resguardar, hasta que la llegada de alguien interrumpió a todos y dirigió las miradas a la entrada del recinto del Patriarca.

- ¡Athena! – Hyoga, el caballero de Cisne, había llegado a toda velocidad al sector, y recuperaba el aliento luego de llamar a la diosa. – Pensé que… había… ocurrido… algo grave… - Decía entrecortadamente. Saori sonrió al ver la honesta preocupación del "frío" santo. Cuando este retomó su respiración normal, habló con tranquilidad. – Recibí tu mensaje y vine inmediatamente, ¿qué es lo que ocu-? – El rubio se olvidó del mundo cuando se percató de la presencia de los santos revividos. - ¿Q-Qué es lo que hacen aquí? Es decir… ¡¿C-cómo?! – fue lo que atinó a preguntar.

- Verás Hyoga… es una larga, o quizás no tan larga, historia…- comenzó Saori.

Y así, la orden dorada ateniense del Siglo XXI estaba reunida y completa, como hace mucho no lo estaba. Aquella reunión culminó con la nueva organización de las casas zodiacales y el flamante nombramiento de Hyoga como caballero de Acuario… y su singular reacción al enterarse.

¡¿**QUE YO QUÉ**?! – Gritó haciendo que el Santuario entero retumbara antes de sucumbir a un desmayo.

* * *

Un ser desde las sombras contemplaba el reencuentro y reordenamiento de los caballeros dorados del presente siglo. Soltó una suave risa que solo su extraño ser pudo percibir, para luego dirigirse raudamente a las lejanías, donde una especial estatua compuesta por catorce formas humanas se erigía contra la implacable luz del sol.

- Ya verás Athena, esta ha sido solo la primera parte de mi plan. La segunda fase iniciará pronto, ¡y tu sanidad mental estará perdida!

_¿Cómo será la vida de los caballeros dorados desde ahora? ¿Podrán sobrevivir a la convivencia entre ellos? ¿Qué o quién es "eso" o "ese" o "esa" y cuáles son sus planes para volver loca a Athena? ¿A qué se referirá con "segunda fase"? ¿Harbinger podrá finalmente quebrarle el cuello a alguien? ¿Hyoga se recuperará de su desmayo? ¿Cómo será el reencuentro entre Amor de Piscis y su sofá? ¿Dejaré de hacer estas preguntas en el próximo episodio?_

_¡Sigan en sintonía para averiguarlo!_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hey! ¡Ya ha terminado el primer capítulo de esta locura de proporciones épicas plasmada en un fic! Espero que les haya gustado o al menos llamado la atención, para que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos. Este ha sido el capítulo donde he presentado a parte del elenco de dorados locos, y como toque personal quise dejar a Hyoga como caballero de Acuario porque ha sido el gran deseo que Omega no me ha cumplido hasta ahora... Además, se lo merece, pero ya veremos qué aventuras y desventuras le traerá el trabajo como caballero dorado. JUJUJU. Por último, recuerden que este fic se estaría situando luego de la saga de Pallas/Saturno. Eso, para que no haya dudas al respecto.

Y no se preocupen, faltan más personajes del Omegaverso en aparecer para luego centrarnos en "la otra mitad" del casting. ¡UF! Esto sí que va a estar de locos.

Todos los mensajes son bienvenidos; espero con gusto sus _reviews_ y también las críticas constructivas. Será un placer responder a cada uno de ellos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos a todas y todos. ¡Espero que les vaya bien y nos leemos en la próxima entrega!

**Solefald**


	2. Reestablece a tu orden dorada, decías

**Summary:** (Clásico y Omega) ¡SPOILERS OMEGA! Situado en Omegaverso. Luego de la última batalla entre dioses, Athena considerará lanzarse de un barranco cuando tenga que lidiar no sólo con una, sino que con dos generaciones de caballeros dorados. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los anteriores caballeros al ver a sus sucesores? Peor aún, ¿cómo convivirán entre ellos? ¡HUMOR al cuadrado!

**Nota de Solefald:** En primer lugar, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS _REVIEWS_! Es un verdadero honor leer sus comentarios y les agradezco por el ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Espero que la locura no se me acabe porque de ser así no podría seguir bien esta historia jejeje :D Segundo, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada terminando mi tesis y arreglando los preparativos para la defensa. En el descanso he continuado este alocado fic, que ojalá les guste :)

Ahora paso rápidamente a responder los hermosos _reviews_ de quienes no puedo contactar directamente. Si hay alguien entre los demás a quien no le ha llegado mi respuesta, díganme por favor:

_toaneo07:_ ¡Muchas gracias! Pero aún no ha terminado, así que te invito a seguir leyéndolo. ¡Saludos!

**Advertencias:** ¡**UN** (Uno solo, pero impactante xD) **GRAN SPOILER OMEGA**! ¡Cuidado si no han terminado de ver la serie! ¡Se irán de espaldas, quedan advertidos!

Unas cuantas malas palabras, y me disculparán por un par de alto calibre, pero las circunstancias lo requirieron xD. Personajes, por supuesto, OoC para propiciar el humor. Y... Amor de Piscis… nah, broma :D

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya (clásico y omega) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation respectivamente. Hago esto sólo para plasmar mi locura y pasar un buen rato escribiendo y no con un fin lucrativo.

Si SSO fuese mío, Koga le diría "papá" a Seiya okno xD

¡RECUERDEN QUE HAY UN SOLO **SPOILER OMEGA**! ¡No quiero daños psicológicos ni demandas por contar adelantos de la serie! xD

Ahora sí, ¡Que disfruten de la lectura!

**COLISIÓN DORADA**

**Capítulo 2:** Reestablece a tu orden dorada, decías…

.

.

.

Al paso que esto iba, Saori Kido se arrancaría todo el cabello.

Nuevamente se preguntaba: ¿es esto un castigo divino? ¿Su tierno padre Zeus la estaba reprendiendo por alguna acción pasada? ¿O sería alguna otra divinidad de su olímpica y cretina familia?

Diosa de la sabiduría y no podía responder a ello. Solo le quedaba observar. Y observar.

Era el primer día desde que los dorados "malos" habían resucitado y reintegrado las filas de la élite ateniense y la pelimorada observaba desde su trono en el recinto del patriarca cómo trece personas discutían entre sí. Unos tratando de matar a otros, y otros evitando que esos unos mataran a esos otros. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Debemos volver al menos unas seis o siete horas atrás…

* * *

_06:30_

Una esplendorosa mañana en el Santuario, los pajaritos cantan, el césped con ese olor característico gracias al rocío del alba llenaba de armonía a todos, el sol comenzaba a iluminar a todo la Tierra con esos confortables rayos de calor…

Silencio, y solo silencio era lo único que la reencarnación de Athena del siglo XX podía percibir en su enorme y espaciosa cama dentro de su enorme y espaciosa habitación. El día anterior había sido una completa locura, ya que gran parte de su orden dorada había resucitado por motivos que aún estaban fuera de su comprensión y tuvo que rápidamente reorganizar a su élite de caballeros. Afortunadamente para ella, todo había resultado bien, los santos dorados se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas en orden y sin alboroto.

Ah… ¡Simplemente maravilloso! Pensó que el haber reunido a toda su orden dorada del siglo XXI era algo no muy recomendable, pero vio que hasta las divinidades pueden cometer errores.

Muy bien, hora de comenzar tu día Saori Kido. Veamos mientras tanto qué es lo que sucede con los dorados y cómo se adaptan al nuevo estilo de vida en el Santuario…

* * *

_Casa de Aries_

_06:45_

El día había comenzando muy temprano para el Reparador de Armaduras, quien se levantó apenas el sol salió para dar inicio a su trabajo. Su tarea no era menor ya que, después de las dos últimas guerras casi todas las armaduras doradas se habían hecho polvo (o si no, tenían marcas de espadazos). Y lo peor, es que con la llegada de la "otra mitad" de la orden dorada debía reparar y alistar sus armaduras cuanto antes.

- Todo este trabajo para mí… - suspiró – "No es justo". Eso es lo que diría pero, afortunadamente, tengo una excelente ayudante. – Comentó en voz baja cuando recién se disponía a revisar algunas de las armaduras de sus compañeros y sus herramientas de trabajo.

- ¡Maestro Kiki! – Llamó la inconfundible y tierna voz de Raki, quien ya estaba vestida y lista para ayudar a su maestro. La niña se acercó a la parte de la casa de Aries que funcionaba como taller, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya estás en pie Raki, bien hecho – Sonriendo de forma similar, puso una mano sobre la pelirroja cabeza de la pequeña - ¿Comiste tu desayuno?

- ¡Sí! Y luego lavé y guardé lo que ocupé, Maestro. – Kiki en esos momentos sentía una culpa que nunca lo dejaba en paz. ¿Cuántas veces se hizo el tonto con los quehaceres de la casa de Aries cuando era solo un aprendiz? _El maestro Mu era un santo de verdad con una paciencia infinita_, pensó con remordimiento el lemuriano. Raki era tremendamente responsable para ser solo una niña.

- Muy bien, así se hace. Ahora, anotaré tus deberes de hoy. – La pelirroja asintió con entusiasmo y atenta a lo que iba a decir Kiki, mientras este último sacaba una hoja de papel y un lápiz. - Primero, quiero que por favor vayas donde Harbinger y le digas que te pase el saco de Orichalcum que necesito. – Al santo de Tauro le fue encomendada la misión de traer dicho mineral desde las montañas más profundas y lejanas. Y luego de blasfemar contra quienes lo enviaron allá, dejó un saco del preciado elemento en su casa, olvidando que debía dejarlo donde Kiki. – Segundo, necesito que vayas a Géminis y busques a In-te-gra – dijo el nombre de la gemela menor arrastrando cada sílaba para que Raki entendiera a quién se refería. – y le entregues esta caja de té aromático que me encargó de Jamir. Dile que lo disfrute. – Acto seguido, el caballero de Aries le dejó en manos de su aprendiz una cajita de madera de donde provenía un exquisito olor. – Y por último, debes ir a la casa de Capricornio, y si está Ionia, le vas a pedir el libro "Cómo reparar tu armadura sin morir en el intento vol. 3". - Raki lo observó confusa, pero luego asintió. ¿Qué clase de título era ese? Kiki tenía ese libro antes de la tercera guerra santa con Marte, pero luego de reordenar todas las casas, la totalidad de los libros en las dependencias de los dorados fueron a parar a la gran biblioteca del santo de Capricornio. El reparador de armaduras le entregó el papel que tenía escrito los deberes y Raki lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos – Eso es todo, ¿has entendido? -

- ¡Sí Maestro! – Respondió con ánimo.

- Bien, y antes de que lo olvide, ¿cuáles son las tres cosas que debes saber y jamás olvidar? – Preguntó para ponerla a prueba.

- Am… Em… La primera es… no tocar ni ensuciar nada en la casa de Cáncer, porque el señor Schiller se vuelve loco. – Kiki asintió, esperando sus otras dos respuestas. – La segunda… es… este… ¡Ah, sí! Por ningún motivo, jamás, jamás de los jamases toparme con el señor Amor o ir a la casa de Piscis. – Aries rio levemente, ya que su aprendiz lo había memorizado tal cual él lo había dicho.

- ¿Y si Amor te da un caramelo? -

- Decir "no gracias". -

- ¿Y si te invita a su casa? -

- Decir "no gracias" o "el maestro Kiki me está esperando en Aries". -

- ¿Y si aún insiste? -

- Golpearlo – Kiki rio ante la respuesta. Pero debía seguir firme en su rol de maestro.

- Eso es solo como último recurso, ¿qué es lo que debes hacer antes de eso? -

- Um… llamar a otro caballero dorado como la señorita Integra, el señor Harbinger, el señor Genbu, el señor Seiya… - Nuevamente asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta de su discípula.

- Bien, ahora sí estoy más tranquilo. ¿Y la tercera cosa es…? -

- Señorita Paradox, ojos azules. Señorita Integra, ojos violetas. -

- No, Raki. – suspiró - Lo he repetido muchas veces. Paradox, ojos violetas. Integra, ojos azules.

- ¡Es que me confundo! Son iguales… - Lo único que Kiki no entendía aún es cómo existía gente que no podía diferenciar a las gemelas, ¡eran agua y aceite! Y la pobre Raki no era la única. Muchos de los dorados no sabían a cuál le estaban hablando (sobre todo Harbinger). La pequeña Raki guardó la caja de té en su bolso y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de Aries. – ¡Hasta luego Maestro! – Se despidió la pelirroja.

- Nos vemos y no olvides que debes llegar a la hora de almuerzo. – Indicaba el caballero de Aries, agitando su mano a la par de ella.

* * *

_Casa de Tauro_

_07:15_

Un sonoro ronquido estremecía las paredes de la segunda casa. En la estancia privada, Harbinger se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre su cama, con una de sus piernas descansando libremente fuera de ella, y no parecía tener alguna intención de despertar pronto. Los rápidos y cortos pasos que se escucharon en la entrada parecían no detener el sueño del toro dorado. Raki se acercó y rió bajito al escuchar sus ronquidos.

- Señor Harbinger. – Dijo la niña, picándolo con un dedo en su musculoso brazo, mientras susurraba su nombre. Nada. El becerro era un peso muerto bajo las sábanas. – Señor Harbinger. – Repitió un poco más fuerte.

- Mmn… aamm… teee… ruompedé lus huuussooos… - Murmuró dormido y tratando de parar la baba que le caía por la comisura de la boca. Raki se impacientó al ver que el caballero dorado no le hacía caso. Decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y luego…

- ¡SEÑOR HARBINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde Aries, Kiki tuvo un presentimiento extraño. ¿Esa fue Raki?

Nah, imposible. Cómo va a estar gritando a esas horas de la mañana.

Y mientras tanto, la pequeña lemuriana no entendía nada. ¡ÉL CABALLERO DE TAURO NO SE HABÍA DESPERTADO! Tenía el sueño como una roca, pensó la aprendiz de Aries. Suspiró derrotada y observó con cuidado el rostro tranquilo y durmiente de Harbinger. En ese momento su enfado se esfumó y se dedicó a contemplarlo con sumo cuidado de no interrumpir su sueño.

- El señor Harbinger parece un _becerrito_ cuando duerme. – Comentó _muy bajito _ la pelirroja.

- ¡¿_BECERRITO_?! ¡TE MATARÉ! – Raki dio un salto hacia atrás en cuanto vio el enorme brazo de Harbinger tratar de agarrar su frágil cuello. Agradecida por sus impresionantes reflejos, Raki se quedó en blanco al escuchar ese terrorífico grito de parte del Santo de Tauro. Ella no quería que el señor Harbinger la matara. Solo quería despertarlo. – Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién? – Recién ahí el toro dorado se despertó totalmente encontrándose con su pijama puesto, sobre su cama y en una esquina de su habitación, hecha bolita y aterrada, la aprendiz de Kiki de Aries.

- ¡N-no qu-quiero- qu-que el s-s-s-eñor Har-bin-g-ger me mat-te! – Dijo entrecortadamente la niña, mientras el aludido se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba a ella.

- Enana, ¿pero de qué rayos estás hablando? ¿matarte? ¿estás loca? – Preguntaba rápida y totalmente confuso, mientras que ella seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse un centímetro.

- ¡Ust—ted di-dijo que m-me m-mataría! – Chilló la pequeña, muy atemorizada.

- ¡Jamás haría eso, niña! ¡Tus huesos son muy frágiles y sería como romper un mondadientes! – El Santo de Tauro se intentó acercar más a ella, pero Raki a cada paso que él daba, más se arrimaba a la pared de la habitación. – Oye, enana, no te haré nada. - ¿Qué había pasado para que la chiquilla se comportara así? Intentó hacer memoria para resolver esto pronto.

- ¡¿Podría ser…?! Ese sueño que tuvo… era sobre él peleando contra Gallia, Pallasite de primer nivel en el castillo de Pallas. Ella era poderosa, y su técnica del _gran cuerno_ no había hecho efecto alguno. La rubia se acercó riendo y apuntándolo con su espada del dios de la guerra.

- "_¡Já!, miren, si parece un __**becerrito**__ cuando está hecho polvo."_ – Decía burlonamente la rubia.

- "¡¿_**BECERRITO**_?! ¡_TE MATARÉ_!" – Respondió intentando atrapar el cuello de la Pallasite de primer nivel. Luego de eso, despertó por un chillido, encontrándose con Raki en esa extraña situación.

Ah… con que **eso** era lo que había sucedido. Volteó a ver a Raki quien tenía lágrimas asomando por sus verdes ojos. Harbinger se asustó. Si había algo que hiciera enfurecer con demasía al caballero de Aries, era que **alguien** hiciera llorar a su discípula. Aún recuerda –con dolor- la vez que la asustó de noche al llegar a su templo y luego de que la pelirroja comenzara a llorar, una _**"revolución de polvo estelar"**_ llegó de la nada y lo dejó con varios huesos rotos (¡Qué ironía!).

- ¡Ya recordé qué pasó! Todo fue un sueño, pensé que estaba peleando con esa bruja loca del castillo de Pallas. Lo siento enana. P-pero ya no llores, ¿sí? - Pedía un poco temeroso. Raki obedeció y su llanto cesó de inmediato, quitándose esas lagrimitas que amenazaban con romperle más huesos al caballero de Tauro. - Pero dime una cosa, ¿qué se supone que haces tan temprano aquí? – Preguntó algo enfadado porque lo habían despertado a esa hora.

- Mi Maestro dijo que me entregue la bolsa de Orichalcum que tuvo que buscar. – Dijo con voz baja y su carita desanimada. Ah, cierto, el oricha-esa-cosa. Harbinger había olvidado dejarle eso a Kiki, y al ver el rostro de Raki, hizo una terrible ecuación:

Raki triste volviendo a Aries con la bolsa **más** Kiki preguntando qué pasó **más** Raki diciendo que Harbinger la había asustado **más** Kiki yendo a Tauro **es igual a** Harbinger con más huesos rotos.

- Este… mira, si quieres le dejaré yo mismo esta bolsa a Kiki, ¿qué dices? – Propuso, a lo que la pequeña cambió de golpe su semblante, sonriendo como siempre.

- ¿En serio? - El toro dorado asintió - ¡Eso sería genial! Aún tengo muchas casas qué recorrer. – Alistó nuevamente sus cosas y partió hacia la salida de la segunda casa – Nos vemos luego Señor Harbinger, ¡gracias! – El aludido suspiró luego de perder de vista a la pequeña. _"Bien hecho Harbinger, ¡eres un maldito genio!". _Pensó sonriendo burlonamente.

* * *

_Casa de Géminis_

_07:30_

Hace tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Se despertó con una enorme sonrisa en su bonito rostro, totalmente revitalizada, como si hubiese nacido de nuevo. Llena de júbilo, calidez y alegría para compartir con todos los seres vivos de este planeta. Así había iniciado el día Paradox de Géminis. Paradox del completo, puro e infinito **amor**.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama, dichosa de haber ganado la mejor de ellas la noche anterior. A Athena no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente que llevar un camarote a la casa de Géminis y decidir con "piedra, papel o tijeras" quién dormiría en la cama de abajo. Y… ¡BAM! La chica de ojos violetas fue la vencedora, dejando a su hermana sumida en la derrota. La quería por ser su hermana y todo eso pero… ah… ¡qué bien se sentía ganarle!

Justo después de ponerse en pie escuchó un grito. Parecía un chillido. ¿Quién pudo haber sido? No deberían estar gritando a esa hora de la mañana. Estiró sus músculos como si de un gato se tratase y buscó en su armario la ropa con la que vestiría ese día. Recogió su toalla y salió sonriente de la habitación.

¡¿Pero qué demon-?!

Su toalla y sus otras cosas cayeron al suelo. Al igual que su "amor" y su sonrisa.

No, no, no, ¡no! "_Paradox, tranquilízate, respira profundo"_, pensaba a cada segundo de ponerse más y más nerviosa. Debe… debe ser una ilusión construida por su mente somnolienta. Porque definitivamente **esa** no podía ser su casa, la casa de Géminis. Se talló sus ojos violetas y todo seguía prácticamente igual. Corrió por el salón principal mirando a su alrededor y percatándose que todos esos detalles que se distinguían por ser de **su** propio toque personal, **su** estilo, en** su** casa… ya no estaban.

¿Algún responsable? Solo **una** persona paso por su cabeza.

Sus cabellos se tornaron oscuros, sus ojos tiritaban de furia, inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron contener y…

**¡INTEEEEEEEEGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Los pájaros volaron, el agua de un río cercano retumbó y alguien en algún lugar del mundo falló un penal de fútbol.

La –sí, demasiado- aludida se acercó ya vestida y tranquilamente desde la cocina, aunque su expresión demostraba un enorme disgusto. Y quien hablaba de no gritar en la mañana, había hecho el mayor escándalo en todo el Santuario.

- Me pregunto si era _realmente_ necesario que toda Grecia, no, que todo el mundo se enterara de mi nombre. – Habló con toda calma la gemela menor.

- Eres una… eres unaaaa… - Dijo la mayor con una voz de ultratumba, recuperando el aliento tras haber dado semejante grito y preparándose para deformar la cara de Integra con tal de que nunca más pareciera su gemela.

- Cuidadito con lo que digas, porque te recuerdo que tenemos la misma madre. – Señaló la geminiana.

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE HAS HECHO A LA CASA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS ANIMALITOS Y MI JARDÍN?! – Gritaba fuera de sí la anterior Pallasite del cetro. La gemela de ojos azules puso una mano sobre su sien, harta de escuchar los alaridos de Paradox.

- Agh, ya basta. Deja de gritar, quedaré sorda si sigues así. – Al menos con eso logró que su hermana se callara, pero aún respiraba como una bestia enfurecida. – Tus animales ya no vivirán aquí. Creo que es una muestra muy clara de tu demencia el tener animales parlantes que decoren esto como si fuera _Alicia_ _en el país de las maravillas_. – A Paradox le dio un tic en el ojo derecho. – Segundo, el jardín por razones lógicas no se quedará dentro de esta casa. Justo a la salida de Géminis dejé un espacio para ello, incluso llevé tu árbol favorito.

- ¡¿Y CON QUÉ DERECHO VIENES A QUITARME **MIS** COSAS Y DESARMAR **MI** CASA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! –

- Cerebro de ardilla, esta también es **mi** casa. Y no puedo vivir con animales que hablan y me espantan cada día. ¡Madura de una vez, por el amor de Athena! – Justo en el momento en que Integra regañaba a su gemela, el batir de unas alas la interrumpió, y su mirada se dirigió al techo para encontrarse con una revoltosa cacatúa blanca que andaba de acá para allá, volando accidentadamente.

**- ¡AAAARGH! ¡AAAARGH! ¡DOS SEÑORITAS PARADOX! ¡DOS SEÑORITAS PARADOX! ¡AAAAARGH! ¡AAAARGH! – **"Hablaba" a todo volumen el pájaro.

- ¡Señor _Cockatoo_! – Dijo alarmada Paradox, cambiando abruptamente el color de sus cabellos a su habitual celeste, mientras su hermana buscaba una escoba para intentar espantar al ave y sacarla de la casa.

- ¡Shu! ¡Shu! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Y para colmo no me distingues de mi hermana! ¡LARGO! – movía la escoba con fuerza y enojada porque el maldito pájaro no podía diferenciarlas.

- ¡Déjalo! ¡No lo lastimes! ¡¿Qué no eras defensora de los animales?! -

- No quiero matarlo, ¡solo que salga de la casa! – Al ver que la cacatúa no salía al espantarla con la escoba, miró directamente a su gemela - ¡Ahora, has algo con ese pajarraco o a ti te golpearé con esto! – Amenazó, hastiada por el asunto. "_Hermosa forma de comenzar el día_…", pensó.

- ¡Pero no quiero que se vaya! ¡Es **mi** señor _Cockatoo_! – Contraatacaba tozudamente la mayor de las géminis.

- No te lo estoy preguntando, ¡Hazlo ya! – Ordenó Integra subiendo cada vez más la voz.

- ¡NO QUIERO! – Gritó, haciendo un berrinche de niña de preescolar.

_**- ¡EXPLOSIÓN-! **_– Comenzó la gemela menor, acumulando cosmos y adoptando la pose de su ataque.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡No destroces la casa! – Gritaba apresuradamente ante la mirada decisiva de su hermana por terminar con todo de una vez.

Derrotada, Paradox hizo que el blanco plumífero la siguiera, hasta llegar a la salida de Géminis. El ave, que reposaba en su brazo derecho, saltó al vuelo en cuanto la geminiana sacudió su extremidad. La joven continuaba mirando como el señor _Cockatoo_ surcaba al cielo, dentro de una exagerada atmósfera dramática a la que le faltaba música de fondo de una película sobre romances imposibles y la lluvia cayendo sin cesar.

- Adiós señor _Cockatoo_ – Decía con la voz quebrada y los ojos acuosos. – Muchas gracias por compartir todo este tiempo conmigo. Gracias por darme aviso de que venía mi querido Ryuho a la casa de Géminis y cuando el niño Pegaso interrumpió todo nuestro encuentro romántico. – Se secaba una lagrimita que caía por una de sus mejillas. Integra a sus espaldas rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo la biología podía ser tan increíble que hiciera que ella junto a **esa** estuvieran nueve meses compartiendo la misma placenta.

Desde la entrada de la tercera casa, la gemela menor sintió unos cortos pasos, como si se tratara de alguien que venía corriendo hacia ellas. Se adentró nuevamente al templo y pudo saber de quién se trataba gracias a su cosmos, plasmando en su rostro una sonrisa. Todo el enfado con su hermana mayor ya lo había dejado debajo del tapete cuando vio acercarse a la aprendiz de Kiki de Aries, Raki.

- Buenos días pequeña Raki, es un placer tenerte en la casa de Géminis. – Saludó cortésmente. La pelirroja sonrió ante la geminiana, pero…

- Buenos días… am… - Revisó con el mayor disimulo posible su palma derecha, en donde tenía algo escrito con un lapicero de su maestro.

**Señorita Paradox, ojos violetas**

**Señorita Integra, ojos azules**

- …señorita Integra. – Terminó de responder con una enorme sonrisa. La aludida le dedicó una tierna mirada, aunque se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía un recordatorio en su mano. Pero como se trataba de Raki, la disculpaba.

- Y dime, ¿qué se te ofrece? Es muy temprano, ¿has desayunado bien? –

- Si, ya desayuné, gracias. El Maestro Kiki no deja que salga de la casa sin antes haber comido. – Integra sonrió al ver lo preocupado que era el caballero de Aries. – Vine aquí a entregarle esto. – De su bolso sacó la caja de té que la Santa de Géminis le había encargado al castaño. – Se lo envía mi Maestro y dijo que lo disfrutara.

- ¡Es la caja de té de Jamir! ¡Qué bien! Muchísimas gracias a ti Raki, y dile a tu Maestro que está cordialmente invitado a tomar este delicioso té acá. Tú también puedes venir. – Sonrió la dorada. – ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, espérame aquí por favor. – Integra fue a la cocina y buscó algo en la alacena. Al volver al salón, la pequeña pelirroja estaba curiosa al ver que la peliceleste tenía algo tras su espalda. – Junta las manos y extiéndelas. – Raki obedeció y la gemela menor puso una bolsa de género atada con un moño, la cual estaba llena de galletas. Era tan grande que apenas cabía en las pequeñas manos de la aprendiz. – Las hice junto con Paradox el otro día. Espero que te gusten. –

- ¡Wah! ¡Muchas gracias señorita Integra! – Respondió mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban. – ¡Deben ser riquísimas! Las comeré después de terminar con mis deberes. – Dijo guardando las galletas en su bolso.

- Así se hace. Eres una chica muy responsable. – Acarició suavemente el cabello de Raki, asombrada de lo madura que era. – Espero que vuelvas pronto, sabes que eres bienvenida siempre. – Comenzó a despedirse luego de que la aprendiz acomodara sus cosas y se dirigiera a la salida.

- ¡Hasta luego, señorita Integra! – Movía su mano en señal de despedida, acto que la Santa de Géminis imitó. Al salir se encontró con la otra gemela quien miraba perdidamente al cielo. No fue necesario mirar su mano para saber su nombre. – Buenos días señorita Paradox. – Saludó cortésmente, mientras seguía corriendo camino a Cáncer.

- Ah… hola… buen día Raki. Nos vemos luego. – Contestó desanimada. Luego suspiró y entró lentamente a la casa. – No les bastó con que el señor Shiryu volviera a Rozan, también deben hacerme sufrir con una estúpida hermana gemela que cambia mi casa y me quita a mis animalitos. – Murmuraba deprimida. Volteó y vio de reojo que tenía un pequeño perímetro donde estaba su árbol y un poco de su jardín – Al menos tengo un pedacito de mi alma soñadora. – Hablaba para sí, hasta que la voz de su hermana menor desde el interior del templo la trajo de nuevo al planeta Tierra.

- ¡Paradox! ¡Deja de lamentarte por tonterías y vístete! ¡Aún estás en pijama, mujer! -

- ¡YA VOY, _PAN INTEGRAL! _ -

- ¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?! -

* * *

_Casa de Cáncer_

_08:05_

El pelirosa caballero de la cuarta casa se encontraba durmiendo. Había tenido una tarde y noche agotadoras limpiando toda su residencia, acomodando los ataúdes y dejando a cada muerto viviente en su lugar. Cuando finalmente se dio por satisfecho, se tiró a la cama a dormir. Estaba tan exhausto, lo único que quería era dormir por horas… y horas… y ho-

**¡INTEEEEEEEEEGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Se despertó sobresaltado. Ese grito había sido desgarrador y casi le rompió los tímpanos. Era el nombre de la otra gemela de Géminis, la hermana de _la loca esa_ como le llamaba a Paradox. Al principio pensó que algo malo debió pasarle a la de ojos azules, pero… después de analizar la intensidad y el tono de ese grito, concluyó que la gemela mayor se había enojado con su hermana por alguna tontería. Incluso la imaginaba con el cabello oscuro, mirada de demente, rabiando y echando espuma por la boca, por cómo se escuchó ese terrible alarido. - Gemelas idiotas, tan temprano y ya hacen escándalo. – Murmuró malhumorado.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, intentado dormir… pero sin éxito. Relajádose trató por todos los medios de quedarse nuevamente dormido. Nop, no hubo caso. El "gritito" de Paradox había interrumpido su sueño por el resto del día.

- Esa demente, cómo permiten que alguien tan inestable como ella continúe en el Santuario – Claro, el burro hablando de orejas—es decir, molesto, se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde en uno de los cajones guardaba un pequeño frasco plástico de color naranjo. Sacó la tapa y tomó tres de las pastillas que había en el interior. - Así nadie interrumpirá mi sue….ño… - Schiller ya se sentía somnoliento, y con las fuerzas que le quedaban regresó a su cama y volvió a dormir. Ahora, NADA, ni NADIE podría despertarlo.

* * *

_Casa de Leo_

_09:05_

Silencio.

No había nadie en casa.

Mycenae fue el que se despertó más temprano de todos, preparándose para entrenar en el coliseo del Santuario. Luego de eso, tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas a Rodorio.

Pasemos a la siguiente casa…

* * *

_Casa de Virgo_

_10:30_

El Santo de la virgen se encontraba estoico sobre su soporte con forma de tronco roído, que en realidad estaba hecho de finísimo y carísimo mármol. Sentado en la misma posición en que los bronceaditos lo vieron la primera vez, la espada en una mano y las cuerdas en la otra. Había estado así desde el día anterior, cuando se trasladó a su morada, sin moverse un centímetro.

Por algo le decían el "guardián inamovible".

Pero por mucha meditación que hiciese, había un problema.

Era un ser humano. Y todos los seres humanos deben atender un llamado muy importante.

El de la naturaleza.

- Ugh, rayos, tengo ganas de ir al baño – Susurró.

Pero vamos, ¿cómo él, un ser sagrado, la reencarnación de Fudo Myo, podía estar pensando en saciar necesidades tan básicas? Entrecruzó más sus piernas, eliminando aquellos pensamientos que tenían que ver con ir a hacer pipí.

* * *

_Casa de Libra _(Changos, hasta el día de hoy suena mal. Muchas gracias TOEI)

_11:40_

Genbu dormía feliz como una lombriz.

Nadie como él disfrutaba tanto dormir o relajarse. Antes era demasiado, debía admitirlo, por eso el Maestro Dohko lo regañaba por flojonazo. Y él no era el único, Shiryu también lo reprendía de joven por su falta de motivación al empezar el día. Pero eso ya había cambiado, ahora era el responsable, leal y fuerte caballero de Libra.

Eso era lo que pensaba él, pero de lo que no se había percatado es que había apagado las tres alarmas que programó para despertarse temprano. Y ya era casi pasado el mediodía.

Ah… ¿pero qué importaba? El día anterior Shiryu había partido a Rozan, diciendo antes de irse algo como "si hay otra guerra santa manden un mensaje" y ya que el pelinegro no estaba, Genbu no sentía esa enorme presión de mantener la misma postura seria que su condiscípulo. No había nadie que lo regañara por dormir un poco más o por no tener todo listo y ordenado. Ahora él era el Santo de Libra a tiempo completo.

_T__oday_ _I don't__ feel__ like doing aaaaanythiiing~_

Ay no, su teléfono celular estaba sonando. Con extrema pereza levantó su brazo hasta la mesita de noche, contestando la llamada sin ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Aló? – Dijo con voz adormilada.

- Genbu – Sonó una grave voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Sh-Shiryu! – Confirmó el pelinaranja, incorporándose de golpe en la cama, limpiándose la baba que le caía por un lado de la boca y aclarando su garganta para que no notara que recién había despertado.

- Sí, soy yo. Llamaba para decirte que ya llegué a Rozan... ¿q-qué? – Parecía que alguien le hablaba al pelinegro. – está bien… sí, sí, le diré. Ah, disculpa Genbu, es que Ryuho y Shunrei te mandan saludos. –

- Eh… gracias, igualmente a ellos. – Dijo con voz más ronca. Aún no estaba totalmente despierto.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? – Preguntó Shiryu. El más joven, alarmado, veía venir la reprimenda por parte de su condiscípulo si le decía la verdad.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Estaba… ordenando la casa, limpiando las armas de libra. – Inventó a medias, ya que eso era justo lo que iba a hacer después de levantarse.

- Me parece bien. Recuerda que debes pulir los escudos de Libra, tienden a perder el brillo luego de unos días. -

- Sí, sí… ya sé. – Respondió un poco exasperado.

- Bueno, debo irme, ese sello de Athena no se vigilará solo. – Genbu frunció el ceño. Shiryu era un bobo si pensaba que engañaba a alguien con eso. _"Sí claro. 'Sello de Athena', no querrás decir 'tiempo de calidad con Shunrei ahora que Ryuho debe volver a Palestra'_"

- Seguro… _sello de Athena_. Cuídate Shiryu, nos vemos. – Se despidió terminando la llamada. Al cortar, vio la hora en su teléfono. ¡¿MEDIODÍA?! Cielos, se había quedado _muy_ dormido. Hora de levantarse.

* * *

_Casa de Escorpión_

_12:00_

La joven Sonia estaba aseada y vestida desde hace mucho rato. Cepillaba sus cabellos rosas viéndose al espejo del baño. Ese día había despertado de buen ánimo, mucho más tranquila por la confianza que Athena le había brindado el día anterior. Realmente pensaba que no tenía a dónde ir y, que por el momento, la idea de quedarse sirviendo en la orden dorada no le parecía tan descabellada.

- Saori tiene razón, no debo quedarme en el pasado. Mi vida debe continuar. – Murmuró para sí misma. Coincidentemente recibió en ese instante un "cosmos-mensaje" de parte de la diosa de la sabiduría.

- "_Sonia, querida. Necesito conversar contigo en la cámara del Patriarca. Y no, no te alarmes, no es nada grave ni urgente. Te espero." _– Al escuchar que no era nada malo, se tranquilizó, preguntándose qué era lo que quería conversar con ella.

Antes de marcharse del templo en dirección hacia la estancia más alta del Santuario, la Santa de Escorpión dirigió su mirada a una mesita donde tenía una foto enmarcada. En ella aparecían su padre, Ludwig, su madre, Misha y ella misma cuando aún era una pequeña sonriente. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y con una mirada cargada de optimismo, se retiró.

* * *

_Casa de Sagitario_

_12:30_

Un animado Seiya se apreciaba en el salón principal de la casa de Sagitario. Estaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón y sobre la mesita de centro tenía un enorme álbum de fotos. Ustedes se preguntarán qué tipo de fotos contenía el dichoso álbum y para responder a ello solamente debemos mirar el lomo de ese libro.

"**KOGA" **decía con letras grandes.

Pero no se trataba de cualquier foto del nuevo caballero de Pegaso.

- Aw… esta foto me encanta, ¡fue de su primer baño! – Comentaba mirando con ternura la imagen de un bebé Koga que lloraba por el contacto con el agua de la bañera. Athena era la que lo llevaba en brazos y fue el mismo Seiya quien había sacado la foto. – Recuerdo que ese día Saori me dejó hacerlo dormir, ¡y lo hizo de inmediato! Estoy seguro que eso es producto del bonito vínculo que tenemos… si tan solo no me odiara ahora, por razones que desconozco… - Bajó la cabeza preocupado.

¿Pueden creerlo? El legendario caballero dorado, el verdadero asesino de dioses, Seiya de Sagitario, tenía como preocupación máxima (además de ser el primero y único en proteger a Saori de todo y de todos) mejorar su relación con el caballero de bronce.

- No me rendiré, seré un buen pa- ejemplo de caballero para Koga y dentro de poco nos llevaremos mejor, ¡lo sé! – Hablaba para sí. Tanto golpe en su cabeza lo está volviendo algo loco, ¿verdad?

De pronto, escuchó los calmados pasos de alguien haciendo ingreso a la novena casa. El anterior Pegaso, alarmado, escondió velozmente el álbum de fotos en un armario y tomó el diario haciendo como si estuviese leyéndolo. Volteó a ver a la Santa de Escorpión quien vestía ropa de entrenamiento y no llevaba su antifaz dorado en el rostro. Seiya sonrió internamente, ya que la chica había hecho caso a las instrucciones de Saori el día anterior. Claro, si las gemelas ya no llevaban máscara, ¿por qué ella sí? Además usaba un antifaz, eso ya era tener la mitad de la cara al descubierto.

- ¡Hola Sonia! Qué gusto, ¿cómo estás? – Saludó animadamente.

- B-buenas tardes Seiya. – Contestó con algo de timidez. La pelirosa no podía entender aún cómo Sagitario era tan amable con ella después de todo el lío con su padre, Marte. – Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?

- Estoy bien igual, gracias. Y dime, ¿necesitas algo? – Preguntó con honesta preocupación.

- No, solo estoy de paso. Athena quiere hablar conmigo en privado y me dirigía hacia la cámara del Patriarca. – Conversó con mayor confianza.

- Ya veo. Entonces no te detengo más, que te vaya bien. – Añadió el castaño, sonriendo.

- Gracias, que estés bien. – Despidiéndose, Sonia salió de Sagitario en dirección a su destino, pero antes de salir… - Una cosa más Seiya… - El aludido le prestó atención – Dile a Athena que no deje su ropa en el templo. Podría causarle problemas. – Al mencionar esto, apuntó hacia un sillón del anterior caballero de Pegaso en donde reposaba uno de los vestidos blancos de Saori. La cara de Seiya ahora parecía un tomate maduro.

- ¡¿Pero qué-?! ¿C-cómo habrá llegado **eso** hasta aquí? – Comentaba nervioso y haciéndose el desentendido. – N-no te preocupes, se lo diré. Gracias por tu observación. – Terminó el asunto con voz seria, creyendo que Sonia no sospecharía de algo entre él y la diosa de la sabiduría.

_No tienes idea, burro con alas._

- Si… como digas… nos vemos luego. – Se despidió finalmente la Santa de Escorpión. _"¿Y estos dos creen que soy tarada?"_, pensó al salir de Sagitario.

* * *

_Casa de Cáncer_

_12:35_

La silenciosa morada del pelirosa caballero era visitada por el Santo de Leo, Mycenae, quien volvía de su entrenamiento y de hacer algunas compras en el pueblo de Rodorio. Llevaba dos grandes bolsas de papel llenas de comestibles y otros productos.

Schiller, soy Mycenae. Pido permiso para pasar por la casa de Cáncer. – Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que su petición resonara por todo el lugar. No hubo respuesta. – Schiller – Repitió por última vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta que **algo** detuvo su andar. Miró hacia abajo para saber qué se había enredado en su pierna.

Una **mano**… en su tobillo.

- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! – Sorprendido, intentó liberarse, pero el agarre de aquella mano siniestra era muy fuerte. Dirigió su mirada fijamente a ella, percatándose que se trataba de un zombi que se salió de uno de los ataúdes que poseía el guardián de la cuarta casa. – Maldito pelirosa con _hobbies_ desagradables. – Murmuró molesto. El no-muerto se arrastraba por el suelo y no tenía ninguna intención de soltar el tobillo de Mycenae.

Intentó una y otra vez quitarse de encima a aquel zombi, pero no fue posible, el muy maldito seguía empecinado en arrastrarlo a quién-sabe-dónde. La criatura gruñó un poco y de dos ataúdes surgieron otros dos zombis, que se dirigían al caballero de Leo para –según él- comerse su cerebro.

- ¡Aléjense engendros! – Gritó golpeando a uno y pateando al que tenía atrapado su tobillo. La violencia con que los alejó hizo que dos botellas cayeran de sus bolsas de compras. - _**¡RUGIDO DEL REY!**_ – No tuvo otra opción que lanzar esa técnica –aunque solo fue un ataque leve, sino destrozaría toda la cuarta casa- para librarse de una buena vez de los no-muertos.

Mycenae, finalmente, acomodó las bolsas de compras y mandando una mirada asesina a los zombis, se dirigió veloz a la salida de Cáncer, aun maldiciendo por lo bajo a Schiller.

* * *

_Casa de Capricornio_

_12:45_

El caballero más sabio de esa generación estaba limpiando con un plumero su enorme estatua de Athena, la cual se asemejaba muchísimo más a Saori que a la divinidad de la era del mito. Se levantó temprano y comenzó a reordenar todos sus papeles. Organizó su biblioteca, leyó unos documentos que trataban sobre el estado actual de Palestra y planificó la forma en que conduciría la escuela nuevamente.

Porque olvídense de buscar un suplente. Solo había un director para la escuela fundada por Athena y ese era ÉL.

Pero aún había algo que lo molestaba. Cuando fue a asearse al baño, se percató de que su cabello estaba más oscuro que de costumbre. ¿Estaría con problemas a la vista? ¿Habría resucitado más débil? Además, su piel estaba más tersa y sin arrugas, su barba ya se había esfumado y le aparecía mucho menos vello facial que antes. Quizás estaba enfermo… consultaría algún libro más tarde.

En eso, Raki por fin llegaba a Capricornio después de atravesar las demás casas. Su recorrido fue tranquilo, saludó a algunos de los caballeros que se encontraban en sus templos y siguió con entusiasmo hasta llegar a la décima casa. Fácilmente encontró al alto caballero de Capricornio, mientras guardaba algunos libros.

- Buenas tardes señor Ionia. – Saludó la pelirroja.

- Ah, pero qué agradable sorpresa. Muy buenas tardes, jovencita. – Saludó con cariño el Santo, casi sonando como un abuelo recibiendo a su nieta. – Dime, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti? -

- El Maestro Kiki me dijo que le pidiera un libro que se llama… se llama… - Raki no recordaba el título tan largo del libro, así que sacó el papel donde el caballero de Aries lo había anotado y se lo entregó a Ionia. – Tome, ahí está el nombre. -

- Mm… "Cómo reparar tu armadura sin morir en el intento vol. 3"… me suena familiar, creo que ese libro está en la sección de "_armaduras y armas"_. – Comenzó a caminar hacia los enormes libreros, mientras Raki lo seguía. – Buscaré de inmediato el libro. Supongo que Kiki lo necesita cuanto antes para reparar las armaduras. – La aprendiz asintió, mientras el alto hombre la miraba con sus ojos color miel - Raki, ¿qué te parece si dejas tu bolso sobre la mesa del salón y me ayudas a buscar ese libro? -

- ¡Sí señor! – Contestó la pequeña y corrió a toda velocidad a dejar su bolso sobre la mesa indicada. Justo cuando emprendía camino hacia los libreros con el ya-no-viejo Santo, la bolsa con galletas que le había regalado Integra se asomó, captando su atención. – Me comeré solo una. Quiero saber qué tan ricas son – Murmuró para luego desanudar la bolsa y comer de un bocado una de las galletas. – ¡..! ¡Qué rico! – Se tapó la boca ante el chillido que soltó por esa exquisitez. Vio el resto de las galletas y las dejó en su lugar. Después de terminar con lo del libro se las comería de vuelta a la casa de Aries.

Cuando la aprendiz de Kiki de Aries volvió al lado de Ionia, comenzaron a buscar juntos el dichoso libro. En eso, un "cosmos-mensaje" llegó con dirección al caballero de Capricornio.

- "_Ionia, necesito que ven-" - _

- ¡OH, POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡MI ADORADA DIVINIDAD ME NECESITA! – Reconoció al instante el cosmos de Athena y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo en dirección a la cámara del patriarca. ¿Y la pequeña Raki? Seguía mirando libros, hasta que encontró uno que decía "Las hadas SÍ existen" y no lo soltó más.

* * *

_Casa de Virgo_

_12:55_

Fudo de Virgo estaba envuelto en una de las peleas más importantes de su vida.

Él contra los impulsos de ir al baño.

Claro, las primeras dos horas pudo aguantar con éxito, pero ahora no dejaba de balancearse para intentar reprimir esa necesidad básica. Cruzaba cada vez más las piernas y su cara se estaba contrayendo del puro dolor de aguantarse. ¡_No debo permitirlo! ¡Soy una figura sagrada, no puedo dejarme vencer!_, pensaba teeeeercamente el muy im—inamovible. Hasta que no pudo más, su pacífica cara cambió a la forma temible (cabello erizado, cara de demonio y ojos de loco) que asustó tanto a los bronceados cuando pelearon con él (y también al resto del mundo).

- ¡AGH! Al carajo con esto, ¡NECESITO IR AL BAÑO! – Gritaba descontrolado. Se levantó bruscamente de su plataforma, tiró la espada y las cuerdas, y corrió con las piernas lo más juntas que pudo a su propio retrete. Al llegar, casi vomitó del asco. Al muy poco iluminado se le olvidó limpiar el baño por haber estado inmóvil todo ese tiempo. – ¡PUAJ! ¡NO PUEDO HACER AQUÍ! – Seguía gritando con una enorme mueca nauseabunda. Aun corriendo con las piernas cruzadas, se le ocurrió pedir el baño a la casa más cercana. ¿Leo o Libra? – ¡Ugh! No quiero subir más escaleras, ¡BAJANDO! – Se dirigió veloz a la quinta casa. Ustedes se preguntarán (y yo también lo cuestioné), _¿y por qué rayos no haces escondido tras la pared, Fudo?_ Olvídenlo, un ser tan elevado como él considera eso una bajeza. Cualquier otro lo habría hecho, pero este chico de ojos bicolor no.

* * *

_Casa de Acuario_

_13:00_

Ese era un día tremendamente especial para Hyoga, caballero del Cisne.

¡Bah! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por favor, permítanme corregir. Redoble de tambores.

Hyoga, ¡Caballero dorado de la onceava casa de **Acuario**!

Ah… sonaba tan bien. Y lo mejor de todo era que ya no se trataba de un sueño loco que alimentaba sus fantasías e hiciera que durmiese mejor. Era REAL. Tan real como estar en esa casa, con un aire fresco de brisa de montaña que hacía más agradable su estancia.

Luego de desmayarse el día anterior, se reincorporó con ayuda de sus amigos, pidiéndole a Saori que repitiera lo que acababa de decir. Y sip, él fue escogido como caballero dorado de Acuario. Su mente no lo procesaba y solamente podía balbucear incoherencias, mientras que los presentes reían un poco por la reacción del rubio. Hasta que al fin pudo digerir la noticia y su corazón iba a estallar de júbilo por semejante honor. Agradeció infinitas veces a Athena (Seiya agregó que ya era hora de que lo nombrasen Acuario) y a sus compañeros, prometiendo lealtad y poner todo su empeño para cumplir con su deber. Después de su nombramiento, los dorados partieron a sus respectivas casas, y cuando Saori le entregó al nuevo caballero de Acuario las llaves de la estancia privada del onceavo templo, un nuevo desmayo amenazaba con botarlo otra vez al suelo.

Afortunadamente se contuvo.

Al llegar a **su** casa, acomodó sus cosas, y al terminar se fue directamente a dormir, agotado por acarrear sus pertenencias y por tantas emociones fuertes en tan poco tiempo. Mientras lo hacía, se la pasaba dándose vueltas en la cama de la pura emoción de estar bajo el techo de la casa de Acuario. Se levantó apenas salió el sol, tomó un baño y comenzó a ordenar las últimas cosas que le quedaban pendientes, entre ellas: colocar las fotografías enmarcadas de su madre y su maestro en una mesa de la sala principal. Finalmente, llegó a su tarea más importante: la armadura dorada de Acuario.

Con tantas cosas por hacer el día anterior, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de contemplar aquella magnífica armadura de oro que tuvo la dicha de portar en ocasiones anteriores. Ahora era oficialmente suya y la cuidaría como su máximo tesoro. Así lo habría querido el Maestro Camus…

_- "Calma Hyoga, controla los lagrimales"_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Tomó un trapo para asear y comenzó a pulir la armadura de la onceava casa. Lo hacía con mucho esmero, esperando que acabara tan brillante que fuese capaz de hacer arder sus ojos. Terminando su labor, ordenó los artículos de limpieza que había utilizado buscando un lugar donde dejarlos. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en un armario que no había revisado antes. Al abrirlo, se quedó tan tieso como una estatua y su cara tenía incrustada un enorme signo de interrogación.

Relojes…

Muchos relojes…

Había de todo tipo. De cuerda, digitales, de péndulo, de pared, de pulsera, despertadores, con formas de animalitos, con formas de balones, con formas de autos… en fin. Una relojería entera dentro de su armario.

Un nada grato recuerdo pasó por la cabeza del rubio, encontrándose finalmente en sus archivos mentales con un nombre específico.

- Ugh… Tokisada. – Murmuró recordando su pelea en el castillo de Pallas con el caballero de plata/oro/Pallasite de segundo nivel.

**¡TOKISADA! ¡TOKISADA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!**

Hyoga lanzó un grito de niña al escuchar esa tenebrosa voz de la que no podía descifrar bien su origen.

**¡TOKISADA! ¡TE ORDENO QUE VENGAS ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE!**

El Santo de Acuario estaba espantado, esa siniestra voz no se detenía y llamaba constantemente al relojero. Hyoga caminaba por la sala mientras escuchaba con atención para saber de dónde provenía ese sonido. Y mientas más gritaba el nombre de Tokisada, sus sospechas más locas se hicieron ciertas.

Era… ¿la armadura de Acuario?

¿La armadura de Acuario estaba gritando?

Pero qué demonios…

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué su sagrada y santa armadura hablaba con una voz parecida a la que usan en protección de identidad de testigos?! ¡¿Y qué tenía que ver Tokisada en todo esto?! _"A ver, calma Hyoga, no pierdas la frialdad…"_ Pensaba controlando la respiración y los nervios. Él era el caballero de Acuario ahora, y podía perfectamente manejar esa situación. ¡Era su armadura por todos los dioses! Se acercó nuevamente a ella, esperando que no soltara otro alarido como antes.

**¡TOKISA-! ¡ESPERA, TÚ NO ERES TOKISADA! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!** – Gritó el ropaje dorado, dejando casi sordo a Hyoga esta vez. El rubio miró su armadura, inhaló profundamente para luego soltar un enorme suspiro y tomar una resolución.

- Necesito ayuda _profesional_. -

* * *

_Casa de Aries_

_13:05_

Kiki estaba inspeccionando la armadura de Sagitario, la cual terminó peor que todas las otras doradas y calculaba cuánto tiempo duraría en buenas condiciones hasta que su torpe dueño decidiera hacerla polvo de nuevo. Tan concentrado estaba que ni sintió al gran caballero de Tauro acercándose.

- ¡Kiki! – Gritó el joven moreno. El mencionado caballero, sintiendo que su concentración se quebraba, volteó a verlo.

- Harbinger, ¿se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó un poco suspicaz. Si el toro dorado iba a su casa por su propia voluntad era porque algo _raro_ le había sucedido.

- ¡No! No es nada – respondió nervioso y esperando a que Aries no preguntara más – Es solo que… te traje el Orichalcum que recogí hace unos días. – Agregó entregándole una bolsa con el preciado elemento.

- ¿Tú lo traes? ¿Qué sucedió con Raki? - ¡Diablos! Justo la pregunta que Harbinger no quería escuchar, "_inventa algo rápido o serás barbacoa"_, pensó.

- N-Nada, es solo que pensé que sería mejor traerlo por mi cuenta. Además, ella dijo que tenía que seguir hacia las otras casas por más encargos de tu parte o… o… algo así. – Respondió rápidamente y sudando un poco, haciendo muy evidente su nerviosismo y esperando a que Kiki no siguiera con más cuestionamientos. El reparador de armaduras lo miró seriamente por unos diez segundos, hasta que finalmente resopló y tomó la bolsa que contenía el mineral.

- Gracias… creo… - Susurró lo último. Estaba dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa con sus herramientas, cuando de repente sintió un "cosmos-mensaje" que sonaba con urgencia.

- "_Kiki, soy Hyoga. Por favor, ¿podrías venir a la casa de Acuario? Tengo un gran problema y solo TÚ puedes resolverlo, ¡por favor!"_ – El aludido se extrañó en demasía. El anterior caballero del Cisne sonaba muy alterado, y eso sí que era fuera de lo común. Se apresuró a la salida y Harbinger le preguntó qué diablos le pasaba. Kiki le contó y le pidió acompañarlo a Acuario para llevar algunas de sus herramientas, intuyendo que el problema de Hyoga tenía relación con su armadura dorada. – Pero antes de eso, iremos a Capricornio. Raki no ha regresado y se está haciendo tarde para el almuerzo. – Añadió Kiki.

- Ah… ¿en serio tengo que ir? – Murmuró Harbinger haciendo rabietas. Kiki lo miró de reojo intentando ignorar sus quejas.

- Pero llegar allá a pie llevará mucho tiempo… no me queda alternativa, usaré la teletransportación. – Cuando terminó dicha frase, la cara del toro dorado se iluminó como niño recibiendo entradas a _Disneyworld_.

- ¡HEY! ¡Vamos! ¡Te acompañaré a la casa del viejo! – Decía tirando del brazo al caballero de Aries.

- ¿No se supone que no querías ir, Harbinger? -

- ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! ¡Jamás he dicho eso! – Dijo restándole importancia a su anterior comentario. – ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! – Decía entusiasmado.

- "_Ah… rayos… no debí abrir la boca" - _Pensó el reparador de armaduras.

* * *

_Casa de Piscis_

_13:15_

Aquí se había suscitado el reencuentro más esperado en la orden dorada.

Amor de Piscis y su sofá.

Y con música _lounge _ de fondo, estaba el santo dorado de la última casa, disfrutando de un trago ligero mientras veía películas románticas en su televisor de pantalla gigante sentado en, por supuesto, su adorado sofá. No, no piensen mal, no es que a él le gustasen ese tipo de películas. Solo que era parte de su "entrenamiento" secreto. La cinta que veía en ese momento se llamaba "No eres tú, soy yo y la otra", que trataba de una chica que salía con un chico guapo y genial –_como yo_, pensaba Amor- y que bueno, ni tonto ni sonso, aprovechó que la muñequita debía estudiar en el extranjero para distraerse con otras mujeres. Y lo típico, la chica descubre la "infidelidad", el tipo se hace el loco y comienza una persecución de él a ella para que vuelvan a estar juntos. Y en esa parte iba la película cuando…

- "_Tu belleza no se compara con la de las demás, lo que hice no fue más que una estupidez. Ella no me importa, solo tú lo haces."_– Decía el apuesto joven con una voz ronca y sensual que podía hacer temblar las piernas de cualquier mujer… u hombre, ¿por qué no? El rubio, después de escuchar al personaje, anotó en una libreta que tenía por ahí "_Hablar con voz muy ronca"_.

- "_¿Lo… lo dices en serio?"_ - Respondía la chica con una voz tan aguda y bajita que parecía el típico estereotipo de niñita tímida de serie de escuela.

- ¡Pero qué tipa más pende—! Uh… en fin, debo ver qué contesta este campeón. – Comentó.

- "_Por supuesto, debes entender que lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte, que te veo en otras, y ni aún así me siento feliz si estoy con mujeres extrañas. Solo contigo logro convertirme en un ser completo__." _– Decía el chico al mirar fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes a los castaños de la muchacha, que se derretía por cada frase que pronunciaba.

- "_Y-yo… no sé, ¡no sé si creerte!__ - _

- Vamos mujer, no puedes resistirte. El tipo es un adonis, no tendrá billete pero todas babean por él. Y apuesto mi armadura a que volverás con él en un parpadeo.

- "_Por favor, dame una última oportunidad, ¡te lo ruego! Mi vida sería un desastre si tú me dejas ahora…__" – _Rogó el galante joven.

- "_E—está bien, te daré una última oportunidad."_– Respondió finalmente la chica para que el atractivo muchacho se acercara y la besara con desbordante pasión, además de música romántica y un atardecer de fondo, claro. Amor terminó de ver esa escena aplaudiendo lentamente.

- Bien hecho galán, tú sí que eres de los míos. "Última oportunidad" mis polainas, nena; esta es la tercera vez que lo dejas volver. Ah… si digo que no es culpa del puerco, sino de quien le da el afrecho… - Apuntaba un par de cosas extra en su libreta, para luego ponerse de pie y apagar el televisor.

Ya había revisado todas las películas de romance que tenía pero sentía que aún le faltaban algunas. Necesitaba más material si quería seguir entrenando y finalmente ejecutar bien su _plan maestro_. Con eso en mente se dirigió hacia donde creía que estaban el resto de sus cintas: la biblioteca públi- es decir, la casa de Capricornio.

* * *

_Casa de Leo_

_13: 16_

Mycenae había entrado al baño a tomar una refrescante ducha luego de su intenso entrenamiento por la mañana. Después de ello almorzaría y acomodaría sus pertenencias restantes en la quinta casa. Estaba en medio de su relajante baño cuando de pronto escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

- ¡MYCENAE! – Gritó alguien desde el otro lado, asustando un poco al aludido. No puede ser… ¿era...?

- ¿Fudo? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó sorprendido por el volumen con que hablaba el Santo de la virgen.

- ¡CLARO QUE SOY YO! ¡NECESITO EL BAÑO CON URGENCIA! – Gritaba desesperado.

- No se puede, me estoy bañando – Decía en voz alta para que lo escuchara a través del ruido del agua cayendo.

- ¡AGH! ¡NO ME JODAS! – Maldijo. Mycenae se sorprendió enormemente por el vocabulario de la reencarnación de Fudo Myo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a complacerle los caprichos.

- Maldición Fudo, aunque quisiera ayudarte, no puedo. Tengo la puerta del baño cerrada con llave y estoy en medio de mi ducha, ¿Por qué diablos no vas a tu propio baño? – Preguntó ya molesto. Fudo a la sola mención de su baño sintió que las náuseas volvían a él. Pensaba rápidamente en un plan c… ya que el plan b era el baño de Mycenae pero bueno…

Pensó en seguir bajando a Cáncer para pedir el baño, pero Schiller ni en diez mil años se lo prestaría a otra persona. Y no había forma de que llegara a Géminis sin orinarse en el camino. No le quedaba otra opción, debía subir.

- ¡UGH! ¡ME LARGO A LIBRA! – Gritó para salir "corriendo" con las piernas juntas, viéndose altamente ridículo. Mycenae, en la ducha negaba con la cabeza y se preguntaba desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan locos algunos de sus compañeros de armas… quizás siempre habían sido así.

Cuando salía del baño, el caballero de Leo recibió un mensaje de parte de la mismísima Athena: _"Mycenae, necesito que vengas a la cámara del Patriarca cuanto antes. Gracias."_ Con extrañeza por tal llamado, el Santo de Leo terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió raudo al lugar donde lo habían citado.

* * *

_Casa de Capricornio_

_13:30 _

Amor de Piscis hacía su ingreso a la décima casa, con la intención de buscar más cintas sobre conquistas de chicas (qué propósito más honorable, ¿no?).

- Viejo Ionia, ¿estás por aquí? – preguntaba buscando al caballero de Capricornio. Al no escuchar respuesta, resopló algo fastidiado y decidió investigar por su cuenta las películas que necesitaba. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a las estanterías marcadas por el ya-no-tan-viejo Santo como "DVD y _Blu-ray"_, su mirada se fijó en una mesa de centro en la que había un bolso y una bolsita de tela con galletas caseras a la vista.

Inmediatamente escuchó a su estómago haciendo ruido, recordando en ese instante que no había almorzado. Miró a ambos lados para confirmar que no hubiese nadie cerca y se dirigió hacia la mesa, tomando disimuladamente una galleta de la bolsa.

- Solo será una, estoy seguro que al viejo no le importará – Dijo. Comió una y su rostro se iluminó - ¡Pero qué delicia! ¡No tenía idea que el anciano supiera cocinar tan bien! – Observó de reojo la bolsa que aún contenía muchos de esos dulces. – Rayos, están exquisitas. Una más, solo una más. – Llevó nuevamente otra galleta a la boca, degustando su sabor. Al terminar… no pudo resistir a la tentación y se las comió todas. – Solo me ganaré un regaño por esto. Le compraré otras galletas para compensar. – Dijo cuando terminó de comerse la última.

- "_Amor de Piscis, Amor de Piscis_. _Se solicita tu presencia en el Recinto del Patriarca_. _Ahora__. ¡Gracias!". _– Escuchó el "cosmos-mensaje" de la diosa Athena y mascullando algunas maldiciones contra la pelimorada, caminó hacia la salida de la casa de Capricornio. Su "honorable" búsqueda quedaría pendiente para después.

Al mismo tiempo que Piscis se iba del lugar, una pequeña pelirroja aparecía después de esconderse tras uno de los enormes libreros de Ionia. Sus tristes ojitos verdes se posaron en la bolsita con galletas que amablemente le había regalado Integra y que tenía muchas ganas de seguir degustando. ¡Ay no, no mi vida no, no pongas esa carita! ¡Ay! Ya era tarde… se había puesto a llorar.

* * *

_Casa de Libra_

_13:35_

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, el pelinaranja caballero de la balanza estaba terminando de comer su "almuerzayuno", usando como plato uno de los escudos de la armadura de Libra (sí, ESOS mismos escudos). Mientras veía la televisión, no pudo decir en qué momento se le apareció Fudo de Virgo con su expresión de demente, los ojos de distinto color casi saliendo de sus cuencas y con las piernas más cruzadas que un contorsionista de circo.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU BAÑO?! – Preguntó/gritó el caballero de la sexta casa. Genbu solo atinó a apuntar a su derecha, señalando un pasillo.

- Primera puerta a la izquierda – Dijo en un hilo de voz. Y tal como había aparecido el "inamovible", se largó hacia el baño. – Qué demonios… - Logró decir cuando se repuso de la impresión. – No puedo acostumbrarme a esa cara de loco. – Segundos después, escuchó un portazo, procesando finalmente a qué había ido Fudo a su casa.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… - Resonaba por todo el templo de Libra el larguísimo suspiro de alivio del caballero de Virgo. En eso, Genbu se plantó frente a la puerta del baño, golpeándola un par de veces.

- Oye Fudo, ¿por qué rayos no fuiste al baño de tu casa? – Aprovechó de preguntar el pelinaranja. Dentro del baño, el aludido ya estaba harto. Primero Mycenae y ahora Genbu, _"¿por qué estas pobres almas humanas se rehusaban a solidarizar con un simple retrete?"_, pensaba fastidiado.

- Está fuera de servicio. – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de suspirar nuevamente. Genbu levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, sin entender qué le pasaba al peliverde.

- Bueno, como sea. No te olvides de dejar todo limpio y ordenado, ¿me oíste? – Si había algo que detestara el más joven caballero de Libra, era que su baño estuviera sucio. No al nivel demencial de limpieza de Schiller, por supuesto, pero que permaneciera decente.

- Sí, sí, sí. Ahora, ¿podrías dejarme orinar en paz? – Dijo con voz suave, aunque ya se escuchaba molesto.

- Ugh, okey, ya me voy. – Caminó de vuelta al sofá - ¡No olvides el desodorante ambiental! – Gritó desde el salón.

* * *

_Casa de Cáncer_

_13:40_

- Vaya que dormí. – Fue lo primero que dijo el pelirosa caballero de Cáncer cuando se levantó de la cama. Vio el reloj despertador en su mesita de noche y sorprendido por la hora, buscó su ropa para ducharse y vestirse. Al menos pudo conciliar el sueño y descansar apropiadamente. Cuando se dirigía al baño, se paralizó y comenzó a darle un tic en uno de sus azules ojos al ver su sala principal.

Era broma, ¿no?

Los ataúdes abiertos, los zombis por aquí y por allá, arrastrándose y jugando con una lata de crema batida que encontraron por ahí, **ENSUCIANDO TODO**. Schiller comenzó a hiperventilarse y estuvo a punto de tomar una bolsa de papel para hacer frente al ataque de pánico que veía venir.

¡¿Pero cómo había ocurrido ese desastre?! Tenía todo limpio y ordenado cuando se fue a dormir. Apretó los dientes cuando dedujo lo que había pasado. ALGUNO (o alguna) de sus compañeros en la orden dorada había dejado tal cochinada al pasar por su casa. Ahora la pregunta era… **¿quién?**

Aún con toda la sensación de asquerosidad invadiendo su ser, se puso unos guantes amarillos para limpiar y tomó a uno de sus zombies para "guardarlo" en su ataúd.

- Con un carajo "piel reseca", ¡¿quién habrá hecho esto?! – Le "decía" al zombi que arrastraba, cuando se percató que en la putrefacta mano de este tenía una botella de shampoo. - ¿Qué es eso? – Tomó la botella con solo dos dedos y leyó la etiqueta.

"¿Cansado de la melena de león? Shampoo _rugido_. Para cabello liso color rubio ceniza."

¿Cabello liso? ¿Color rubio ceniza? ¡¿MELENA DE **LEÓN**?!

- ¡MALDITA SEA, **MYCENAE**! - Gritó iracundo.

* * *

_Casa de Capricornio_

_13:45_

Kiki de Aries junto con Harbinger llegaban a la décima casa luego de que el segundo convenciera finalmente al primero de usar la teletransportación. El Santo de Tauro parecía un niñito en un parque de diversiones luego de que el lemuriano usara su habilidad.

- ¡Wow! ¡Eso estuvo genial! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! – Decía emocionado el guardián de la segunda casa.

- No, no soy una atracción de feria. – Contestó algo cansado por el esfuerzo de llevar a otra persona. Comenzó a caminar junto a Harbinger por la casa de Capricornio con el fin de encontrar a Raki y ver por qué no había vuelto aún a casa para almorzar. Además, aprovecharía para saber si estaba el libro que necesitaba en la biblioteca de Ionia.

El caballero de la primera casa revisaba aleatoriamente algunas de las estanterías repletas de libros, hasta que su atención fue captada por una personita frente a la mesa de centro del salón. Una pelirroja lemuriana que le daba la espalda en ese momento, cabizbaja.

- Raki, al fin te encuentro, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué no has vuelto a casa a almorzar? ¿terminaste tus deberes? – Preguntaba de golpe el reparador de armaduras. Harbinger a su lado, tenía un terrible presentimiento sobre Raki y su extraña forma de comportarse… Bah, debía ser su imaginación.

Lentamente, y sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas de su maestro, la aprendiz de Aries se volteó quedando de frente a los otros dos adultos. Sus ojitos hinchados de tanta lágrima derramada y su pecho que subía y bajaba constantemente por el llanto que parecía no parar. Kiki alarmado veía cómo su pupila lloraba y se acercó agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, tomándola por los hombros.

- ¡Raki! ¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿Te has herido? – Cuestionaba preocupado. Al Santo de la segunda casa le volvió ese muy mal presentimiento…

- Ma-Maestro… - Pudo decir entrecortadamente, aunque seguía llorando – El… el… se-se-señor… A-amor… -

En ese momento a Kiki, caballero dorado de Aries, reparador de armaduras y discípulo de Mu de Aries se le detuvo el mundo. No escuchaba nada ni a nadie. En su cabeza solo daba vuelta una idea que rondaba sin cesar.

Raki. **Llorando**. Amor de Piscis. Raki. **Llorando**. Amor de Piscis. Raki. **Llorando**. Amor de Piscis.

La sangre le hirvió como nunca, sus dientes rechinaban de tan juntos y su cara se contrajo en una mueca horrorosa de puro y brutal enojo. Apretó levemente los hombros de la pequeña a quien atemorizó tanto con su expresión que el llanto se le pasó de una vez y sin decir una palabra corrió como un rayo hacia el caballero de Piscis.

- ¡Kiki! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntaba un asustado (¡Sí! ¡Asustado!) Harbinger quien veía como la pequeña Raki se le acercaba más tranquila gracias a la escalofriante expresión en el rostro de su maestro - ¡RAKI! ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERRRR- - recapacitó un poco de sus palabras al ver a la pelirroja. _- -_COLES PASÓ CON AMOR?! – Preguntaba totalmente impaciente el toro, tomándola de los hombros, mientras que la pequeña aún seguía anonadada por la furia de su mentor.

Bueno, señor Harbinger, yo… - Comenzó.

* * *

_Recinto del Patriarca_

_13:55_

Saori Kido se encontraba junto a los caballeros de Piscis, Leo, Escorpión y Capricornio, con el propósito de que se reportaran sobre sus deberes del día. Lo que más quería saber la pelimorada era cómo estaba la convivencia entre ellos y sus otros compañeros; lo último que deseaba eran peleas entre dorados a la orden del día. Primero habló con Sonia, quien estaba más tranquila y en confianza. Aun se veía triste, pero Saori no quiso preguntarle mucho sobre ello para no presionarla. Luego fue el turno de Ionia, quien en un parpadeo llegó a su lado, pensando que algo malo le había pasado a la deidad. Después aparecieron los santos de Leo y Piscis, que se dirigieron peligrosas miradas al tiempo que fruncían el ceño. La diosa de la sabiduría los calmó y les pidió que se comportaran. Después de eso, comenzó un breve interrogatorio con cada uno, preguntándoles si habían tenido algún problema hasta el momento y cómo estaban los ánimos con el resto de la orden. Luego habló con los cuatro santos a la vez, recomendándoles que dieran lo mejor, y bla bla bla…

Amor escuchaba aburrido toda aquella plática hasta que un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Y eso? Era una sensación para nada agradable… sentía que en cualquier momento podía pasarle algo ma-

Un puñetazo que nunca vio venir mandó directamente al caballero de la última casa a besar el piso. En cuanto pudo levantarse y sobarse la cara que ya se le estaba hinchando, contempló a un **FURIOSO** caballero de Aries. En su vida había visto a Kiki tan enojado, y súbitamente lo invadió un miedo atroz. ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS LE PASABA?!

- ¡MALDITO ANIMAL HIJO DE PERRA!, ¡SABÍA QUE ERA MALA IDEA QUE TE QUEDARAS ACÁ! – Gritó con toda la ira y odio que pudo. Amor y los demás presentes estaban paralizados tanto por la expresión enfadada del reparador como el elegante vocabulario que manifestaba. Y algunos que creían que jamás en su vida había dicho una grosería.

- E—es-pera, ¡¿qué mierda es lo que te pasa?! – Preguntó Piscis aterrado por su integridad física.

- No tendré consideración. – Dijo con voz lúgubre el lemuriano - _**¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR! **_– Gritó atacando al pecezuelo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! – chilló Saori al ver que Kiki tenía intenciones claras de hacer papilla a Amor. – "_Todos los caballeros dorados repórtense a la cámara del Patriarca, ¡AHORA, YA! ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!" _– envió rápidamente un "cosmos-mensaje" y en menos de un parpadeo Seiya, Hyoga, Paradox, Integra y Genbu llegaron al lugar. Todos, al igual que los otros dorados, boquiabiertos ante tal escenario.

- ¡KIKI! – Gritó el anterior pegaso, quien tomaba al aludido de un brazo, intentando detenerlo. – ¡¿Por qué estás atacando a Amor?! – Aries se zafó del agarre de Seiya, apuntando acusadoramente con su dedo índice al chico rubio.

- Este infeliz pagará por un crimen tan horrendo, pero antes de mandarte al Hades quiero que lo admitas frente a todos. ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A RAKI?! – Los demás presentes –sobre todo Sonia y Mycenae- observaban con horror al Santo de Piscis, imaginándose la peor de las fechorías. Algunos incluso tronaban los nudillos a punto de sumarse a la paliza que le estaba dando Aries.

- ¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?! – Gritaba Genbu. De no ser por las gemelas que lo detuvieron habría secundado a Kiki. Aunque a ellas tampoco le faltaban ganas de patearle los genitales a Amor.

- ¿R-R-Raki? ¿Q-Quién es Raki?- Preguntaba Piscis sudando montones y sinceramente confundido.

- ¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¡Una niña pelirroja y lemuriana como yo! ¡Es mi aprendiz! ¡Y te desmembraré por lo que le hiciste! – Kiki volvió a acumular cosmos con –ahora sí- intenciones serias de aniquilar a Piscis.

- ¡No he visto a ninguna niña! – Gritó de vuelta. Ni siquiera cuando se le apareció Apsu en Marte había sentido tanto miedo.

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡La encontré llorando en Capricornio y me dijo que algo le había pasado por tu culpa! – Ionia quien escuchaba anonadado todo ese lío sentía la mandíbula desencajada por la impresión. Parte del relato tenía sentido para él.

- ¡E-es cierto! Ella estaba en Capricornio conmigo. Luego tuve que irme y la dejé revisando libros en mi biblioteca. ¡NO SABÍA QUE HABÍAS IDO A MI CASA, CABEZA DE CEPILLO! – El ya-no-viejo santo estaba enfurecido. Y con esa afirmación no había hecho más que firmar la sentencia de muerte del pecezuelo, causando que Kiki acumulara tanto cosmos como para desaparecerlo de la faz de la Tierra.

- ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡Se equivocan yo no-! – Gritaba Amor, tratando de evitar su… homicidio.

- ¡ALTO KIKI! – Harbinger de Tauro llegaba apresurado a arreglar todo el asunto. Afortunadamente el carnero dorado se detuvo antes de pulverizar al santo de Piscis – ¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Raki me contó todo después de que te fuiste! - El santo de la primera casa esperaba a que Harbinger explicara qué era lo que había sucedido realmente con su discípula. – Raki me dijo que este idiota cara de piraña no le había hecho nada. Solo lo vio comiéndose todas las galletas que le habían regalado a ella. - Al escuchar esto, una ola de suspiros de alivio se escuchó, y el caballero de Aries detuvo su ataque, calmándose al instante.

- ¡UN SEGUNDO! – Intervino el santo de Piscis, dándose finalmente cuenta de las suposiciones de sus compañeros - Entonces tú… – miraba a Kiki - y ustedes… - miró al resto – pensaban que **YO**... – Su expresión cambió radicalmente - ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! ¡TIENEN LA MENTE PODRIDA! ¡Cómo se les ocurre pensar algo así! ¡La cría debe tener unos ocho años! ¡Seré un galán pero tengo mis límites! - Gritaba totalmente enfurecido por aquellas terribles acusaciones.

- Esa no te la cree ni tu abuela. – Comentó Genbu.

- Entonces… ¿Ella lloraba por… galletas? – Murmuraba Kiki tratando de asimilar al mismo tiempo que estuvo a punto de matar a su compañero de armas. Amor por su parte, suspiraba aliviado, hasta que sintió la mirada del reparador nuevamente sobre él. – Al menos te lo dejo como advertencia, si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a mi discípula te arrancaré la piel vivo, ¿me oíste? – El caballero de Piscis hizo caso omiso a sus amenazas, pero percibió el cosmos maligno que provenía de una de las gemelas… ¿Se trataba de Paradox o de…?

- Infeliz… - comenzó hablando despacio la más joven Santa de Géminis – Te comiste las galletas que le regalé a Raki… – Sonrió sádicamente, asustando incluso a su hermana mayor – ¡Seguiré en lo que estaba Kiki! – Acto seguido, la peliceleste menor se abalanzó sobre Amor con la plena intención de quitarle los cinco sentidos. Aunque… el chico rubio parecía no poner mucha resistencia a sus ataques…

- Qué raro, Paradox ya se volvió loca y no le ha cambiado el color del cabello. – Comentaba el toro dorado.

- Esa es Integra, Harbinger. – Murmuró Sonia a su lado, rodando los ojos.

- ¡Ah, sí! Claro, por supuesto, Integra. Eso era lo que iba a decir. – Respondió rápidamente.

- ¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA! ¡Se supone que la loca aquí soy yo! ¡No hay suficiente casa de Géminis para dos! – Reclamaba la gemela mayor, aún sorprendida por ese comportamiento para nada usual en la íntegra Integra. Trataba de detenerla agarrándola de los brazos, pero la menor tironeaba de ella.

- Vaya, aquí sí que saben armar escándalos. – El Santo de Virgo llegaba tranquilamente al recinto del Patriarca, como si no pasara nada malo y demente con sus compañeros. Se quedó junto a Genbu quien lo veía serio y algo desconfiado. – ¿Qué pasa? -

- Mmm… nada… Supongo que después de usar mi baño dejaste todo tan limpio como estaba, ¿verdad? – Al joven Santo de Libra le llegó como respuesta un largo e inmutable silencio. _Rayos._ El caballero de la virgen había mojado el piso con agua luego de lavarse las manos.

- Ups. – Fue lo único que soltó Fudo.

- ¡AGH! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡VUELVE INMEDIATAMENTE A LIBRA Y DEJA MI BAÑO IMPECABLE! ¡SI NO LO HACES, TE OBLIGARÉ A LIMPIARLO CON LA LENGUA! – Gritó enfurecido Genbu, malentendiendo lo que había pasado. Acto seguido, llamó telepáticamente a la espada de Libra, listo para rebanar al peliverde si no hacía lo que le decía.

- ¡No! ¡Espera, no es lo que crees! – Decía en su defensa el caballero de Virgo. Ya era tarde. Genbu había empezado a perseguirlo agitando la espada.

- ¡AH! ¡Con que ahí estás! ¡León desaliñado! – Se escuchaba desde la entrada del recinto a un enojado (diablos, ¡casi todos están enojados hoy!) Schiller, quien al encontrarse con el Santo de Leo, le tiró a la cabeza una botella de shampoo. – ¡Te mereces eso y más luego del desastre que dejaste en mi casa, ANIMAL! – Gritaba limpiándose por enésima vez la mano con su pañuelo. Mycenae, observó molesto al pelirosa, acercándose a él para confrontarlo cara a cara.

- ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Al pasar por tu casa uno de tus zombis quería comerse mi cerebro! – Respondía enojado. Sonia observaba curiosa al mentor de su hermano menor. JAMÁS lo había visto molesto y descontrolado.

- No le eches la culpa a "piel reseca". ¡Tú eres el bruto que deja sus cosas tiradas por ahí, ensuciando MI PROPIEDAD! - Respondió de vuelta.

- Será mejor que mantengas a esos engendros en sus cajas, ¡si no quieres ser tú el que pague las consecuencias! – Antes de que Leo y Cáncer se lanzaran ataques mutuamente, les llegó a ambos un golpe en la nuca.

- ¡OUCH! – Se quejaron al unísono.

- ¡BASTA! ¡Parecen unos mocosos peleando! – Gritó la Santa de Escorpión, comenzando a perder la cabeza por el comportamiento de sus compañeros (de todos en general).

- ¡Kiki! ¡Mi armadura HABLA! ¡Necesito que vayas a Acuario cuanto antes! – Decía Hyoga alarmado y a toda velocidad, jalando un poco del cuello de la camisa al lemuriano. Este último abría los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como la cabeza le bailaba por los tirones del anterior caballero de Cisne.

Y aquí volvemos al momento del inicio. Donde Saori Kido estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello y pidiendo que por favor alguien le quitara los cinco sentidos. Cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir con este desastre. Finalmente, consideró que su idea no había sido _tan_ brillante como pensaba…

Reestablece a tu orden dorada, decías… será genial verlos convivir a todos juntos, decías…

- Oye Harbinger – Interrumpió el griterío Seiya, quien pensativo apoyaba su mentón en una mano. Todos los dorados se quedaron en silencio, sobre todo el aludido, quien libraba una batalla mental por diferenciar a las gemelas. – Había olvidado hablar sobre esto pero, ¿no se supone que ahora eres el Patriarca? – Nadie habló, nadie movió un músculo, nadie osó cometer alguna acción, como si sus cerebros estuviesen cargando hasta llegar al cien por ciento.

…

…

…

…

…

**- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ CARAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS?!** – Gritaron todos los dorados hasta hace poco revividos, haciendo que retumbara el Santuario… y el planeta. Saori, mientras tanto, debía admitirlo: había olvidado ese _insignificante_ detalle.

- "_¡Me debes estar jo—!"_

Mal momento para ser Athena, ¿no, señorita Kido?

* * *

El extraño ser que seguía ocultándose tras las sombras reía a carcajada limpia, al ver a la diosa de la Sabiduría sumida en una creciente locura gracias a su orden dorada. Al terminar de reír tomó una botella de champaña y brindó con una copa por lo que llamaba "una primera fase perfecta".

- Ah… Athena… - susurró luego de tomar un gran trago – espero que disfrutes las próximas dos semanas, porque después de eso, iniciaré la segunda fase y si creías que tu Santuario ya estaba repleto de locos e idiotas… no has visto nada aún.

_Ya, en serio, ¿quién es este __**ser**__ que disfruta tanto como ustedes, amigos/as lectores/as, de fundirle el cerebro a Saori? ¿Aparecerán FINALMENTE esos individuos locos e idiotas para sumarse a los ya locos e idiotas del Santuario? _¿_En serio Harbinger asumirá __**ese**__ rol? ¿Cuál será ese "plan maestro" del que tanto habla Amor? ¿Será capaz Schiller de mantener en orden a sus zombis? ¿Kiki recuperará su tranquilidad luego de haberle "partido la madre" a Piscis? ¿Entenderá Fudo que aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño puede provocarle serios problemas y consecuencias graves como una infección urinaria, incontinencia y—- ¡ah!, rayos, me desvié del tema. No imiten eso en sus casas, niños. _

_Para las respuestas de estas y otras preguntas, ¡Sigan en sintonía para averiguarlo! (En serio, ¡el próximo capítulo será ÉPICO!)_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUÉ MANERA DE ESCRIBIR! (hace muuuuucho que no escribía, por eso el exabrupto). Al fin acabé este capítulo que de alguna forma veía interminable. Ojalá no haya algún traumado por el _spoiler_ que lancé (si alguno de ustedes dice algo como "¿cuál _spoiler_?" Me haré la loca y seguiré el fic como si nada 8D ) Pero si, era necesario porque **ESO** se convirtió en oro puro para hacer comedia. Y seguiremos en la misma línea así que les recomiendo, a los que no saben de qué hablo, que terminen de ver la segunda temporada de Omega x) Nah, broma. Es solo una sugerencia.

En fin, vayamos al capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ya que lo dediqué a los dorados Omega para que entendiésemos su convivencia entre ellos como grupo, y también para saber cómo se comportan en este retorcido mundo creado por mi cabeza defectuosa xD Hablando de eso, pooobre Kiki, resultó no ser tan tranquilo como aparentaba, pero traten de entenderlo, cuando se trata de Raki se puede volver una bestia enfurecida x) En el próximo se nos vienen grandes sorpresas y apariciones categoría siete estrellas (¡AAH! ¡FINALMENTE!), así que por favor, ¡no se lo pierdan!

Por último, el verso que aparece en el fic es de la canción "_The lazy song_" de Bruno Mars. Apuesto a que más de alguno adivinó xD

Les agradezco de antemano por sus _reviews_ y comentarios. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el ánimo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Cuídense, que les vaya bien y un enorme abrazo!

**Solefald**


End file.
